


The Unknown Daughter

by ReckBailey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReckBailey/pseuds/ReckBailey
Summary: The only thing I knew for sure was that I wasn't a normal teenager when Grover turned up on my doorstep it only confirmed my theory. Now tossed into the middle of a war I didn't understand with no warning I had to figure out how to survive. Harry Potter Percy Jackson Crossover
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Luke Castellan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

My mom walked around the kitchen in her work clothes grabbing different ingredients as she went. Though she had to be in work in an hour it never stopped her from making me whatever I wanted for breakfast that day. “Oh sweetie by the way we are having guests for dinner, a new family recently moved in next door,” she said with a smile.

Though it seemed like my life was perfect, I knew that it could have ended very differently for me which was why I was so thankful for my parents. See the people I lived with mom and dad as I called them weren't my actual parents. I have never met my biological parents and was only ever told that my mom had left me in front of a church to be taken in. Of course the church couldn't take care of me so I was moved into the system. That's where Mary and Tom found me, my parents, that I grew up with. We both knew that I held them in high regard and they never shied away from the fact that I wasn't really there. That didn't bug them, of course, my mom not being able to have kids allowed me to be her surrogate child really, and I welcomed it happily.

“Okay, I'm going out with the guys today but I'll make it back in time,” I told her.

“Mhm, you better don't forget I know where those boys live,” she said pointing her spatula at me. We both broke into a smile afterward knowing that she wasn't being serious and actually liked my friends.

That was when my father walked downstairs in his usual suit, working for a law firm he spent most of his time in that clothing. “What boys are we tracking down,” he said with a smile on his face.

“My friends apparently, who you have forgotten you both love,” I said, adding a roll of my eyes.

“Yes we do, but that doesn't matter if they hurt you,” my dad told me.

He was the typical dad in the sense of worrying about any boys who got too close to me, though he seemed okay with Ty, Luke, and Brett. The boys and I had been friends since before we even started school, and we had yet to leave each other's sides. Ty though when we entered real school as his parents called it transferred to a high private school but returned for breaks.

“You know better than me that those boys would never do anything to hurt me,” I said. This received a nod from my father clearly happy with my answer.

“I do but I still have my image” my dad replied. This caused my mother to giggle though she tried to hide it behind her hand as she did. “What,” my dad said making his way over to her. In a blink of an eye, he had moved and started to tickle my mom sending her into a fit of laughs as I watched. “Come on say it, I'm the best husband ever and have a very intimidating image,” he said, continuing his torment.

“Okay, okay,” mom said causing dad to pause.

“Alright say it.”

“How can you expect me to lie to our daughter when she's right there,” mom said motioning over to me.

Dad sighed upset but surrendered and took his spot next to me on the kitchen counter stools. “Can you believe her, acting as if I don't have an image” dad said to me puffing out his chest as if this proved something.

My dad, of course, didn't have an image as in reality he was just a giant teddy bear and knew nothing would change this. He was in his mid-forties and though he kept a relatively clean appearance he always kept a little stubble on his chin. His eyes were green and had started to dip in the years as he was constantly overworked at the firm. Knowing this, my mom and I did everything we could to get him to relax when he was out of the office.

Soon enough mom placed two plaits on the counter in front of us both filled with pancakes. “Did you finish your homework? I know it's close to the end of the year but you can't fall behind?” my mother asked as she sat across from us.

“Of course I did mom, you think I would miss a chance to have a completely free Monday,” I asked her.

We didn't have school today as the school decided to have one of the days off today though I had no idea why. Mom nodded happily with my answer though I knew she already expected the answer. The boys and I had planned to hang out all today so I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to work on some stupid homework.

“Alright doesn't get into too much trouble today then,” she told me, giving me a pointed look.

“No idea what gives you that idea mother,” I said.

I got a simple mumble in reply that I knew was something about not believing me. Oftentimes I got into quite a bit of trouble without even realizing it. My parents never blamed my friends though thankfully they believed me when I told them it just manages to happen to me a lot.

“Home by five, and please do the dishes before you leave,” she told me.

I smiled and nodded as she gave my dad a quick kiss before departing out the door with one last wave.

“I'll see you when I get home kiddo, remember what your mother told you,” dad said following mom out the door a few minutes later.

It was just me left in the house and knowing that I wouldn't do it later I did as my parents asked me to wash the dishes before heading upstairs. The boys and I had agreed to go to the local water park today. Though as we lived in the middle of Manhattan the closest water park was a couple of hour drive away. Thankfully though Ty had an older brother who didn't have any problems agreeing to take us for a few extra bucks. They both had already finished school and were home for the summer holiday.

Just as I had finished packing my small bag my doorbell rang and I all but sprinted to the front door. “Hello Ty” I created the boy with a large smile on my face.

“Hey ready to go,” he asked.

Grabbing my bag I followed him out to his brother's small car which we had to squeeze into just to fit everybody. “Great to see you again Lily” it was Ty’s brother, Zac who spoke in which I gave a simple wave in greeting.

The entire way up the boys and I talked excitedly about what we were going to do while we were there. The summer holiday was quickly approaching for the rest of us and this feels like the start of it and I knew I would have definite spring fever after it.

“Lily come on, we're here,” Ty said, shaking me a little bit until I woke up from the small nap I had.

“Sorry” I whispered to Luke who I had just slept on.

It didn't look like he minded too much though as I then had to shake him awake as he had been sleeping as well. “Just call me a bit before you want to be picked up, I'll be close by,” Zac told his younger brother. Ty nodded though we all were not really listening instead of staring up at the park that was in front of us. Zac also leaned forward whispering something to his brother that none of us could hear yet it caused the boy to pay attention.

“Come on,” Ty said, stepping away from the car.

After changing I met the boys on the other side of the changing rooms as we all looked around at all the slides and tubes. “So which one are we doing first,” I asked, not being able to keep the smile off of my face.

We went on almost all of the rides as it was still school time it wasn't too busy and the lines were quite short. Eventually, we made our way to the surf station and were placing bets on who could stay on the board the longest. It turned out that Brett had the best balance out of the three of us. “Shit guys we have to go,” Ty said as he checked his phone. It was about the time we had to leave so I was home in time and we still had to get changed.

Making our way quickly to the changing rooms I headed into the female ones showering and changing as quickly as I could. I couldn't help but notice a girl who was staring at me quite openly which was extremely unnerving.

Meeting the boys back in front of the park we waited a short while for Zac to come to pick us up. It wasn't until about halfway through the ride that Zac said something to me that bugged me just slightly. “So did Ty tell you to let me know he was planning on it?” he asked. Looking around I noticed that I was the only one awake out of my friends.

“What do you mean, Ty didn't say anything,” I said.

This caused the older boy to laugh clearly expecting this to happen yet finding it still amusing. “He likes you, you know. Think it's going to ruin your friendship. I've been trying to get him to tell you for months” Zac said. “I know you don't like him back but I'm hoping maybe he'll be able to move on if you reject him” he continued. “You don't realize it but you're stringing the poor boy along though that's more his fault than it is yours,” he said.

“Thanks for the warning but I'll wait for Ty to actually tell me himself,” I told the older boy.

I knew about Ty and Zach's relationship and to say it wasn't the smoothest thing would be an understatement. Most of the time the two couldn't be in the same room without wanting to kill each other. This trip was the first time I had seen them be somewhat civil with one another, and it was a bit odd.

“Do what you want?” Zac said.

I had my suspicions about Ty but that didn't make it that much easier to hear it especially when I didn't return the feelings. My house was the first stop as It was fifteen past five which meant I was late which wasn't going to be good. Sure enough, both my parents were sitting in the kitchen waiting for my arrival in the kitchen. Their arms crossed. “I'm sorry,” I said, there was no point trying to make excuses for my lateness.

“We know to go get changed they will be over at six” mom said sending me upstairs with a wave of her hand.

With a smile, I moved upstairs quickly preparing for the dinner that was ahead.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

I wasn't sure who I was expecting our new neighbors to be our old ones had been so amazing it was hard to get new ones. Gloria and Michael had been two older people who had been married for years. We often saw them outside sitting on their porch arguing about something new every single day. When Michael had a heart attack their family instantly moved them both into a home where they were able to be watched. 

Now though we had a new family next door and my parents being some of the friendliest people on the street moved to welcome them. Though when the doorbell rang what I wasn't expecting was a darker-skinned boy who was standing with the help of two crutches. 

“Hey I'm Grover,” he said, pulling his hand from one of the churches to shake my hand.

With a smile, I followed suit “Lily.” 

Our parents had already started talking to each other talking about something that I didn't fully understand. “This house is beautiful,” Grover said, easily maneuvered himself around the house looking at everything.

“That's because of mom, always one to make sure everything is perfect,” I told him, adding a little shrug. 

“So what do you do for fun around here?” he asked, causing me to smirk. 

“We game of course,” I told him as I took off towards my room.

The boy followed me easily keeping up with my quick pace though I wasn't exactly sure how. When I was home and bored out of my mind I played games on my Xbox often with my friends who had them as well. 

Surprisingly Grover had never heard of any of the video games I had so I gave him a rundown on Call of Duty before we started actually playing. 

Though he claimed he didn't have any experience the boy was way too good for this to be its first time playing. He easily killed me and when we went onto a lobby he quickly rose to the top of the leader boards. “You were kidding right about not knowing what this is,” I asked after he finished first for what seemed to be the fiftieth time.

“No, I guess I'm just a natural,” he said with a shrug. 

Though I was skeptical I nodded and gave him the benefit of the doubt, why would he lie to me about something so stupid anyway. “Alright, shall we head downstairs I recon dinner will be ready soon,” I told him. 

The two of us made our way downstairs to see our parents in the kitchen drinking some wine and chatting happily. “You know you look like your mom,” Grover said suddenly looking between the two of us.

I laughed knowing this couldn't be true. “I'm adopted never knew my real parents, I like to think I look like my mom,” I told him with a small smile.

Grover smiled and we sat with our parents to enjoy our meal chatting happily with the adults about our future. Though Grover seemed to have some problems answering the questions smoothly I learned quite a bit about the boy. He had been held back a year from constant moving but was looking forward to college, though he didn't know where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do. 

“Oh, Lily before we go we wanted to ask a favor of you. I know Grover won't like me doing this but would it be possible for you to show him the ropes tomorrow help him adapt to the new environment” Grover’s mother asked. 

“Sure it's no problem,” I said a smile on my face. Grover seemed to have a blush on his face glaring at his mom as the three leave our house with one final wave goodbye.

“Well they seemed nice,” I said turning to my parents.

“Don't think we've forgotten,” mom said, crossing her arms. It was clear that she was talking to me about being fifteen minutes late this afternoon.

“I am really sorry,” I told them.

“Mhm dishes are on you,” she told me, pointing to the pile which was stacked inside the kitchen.

Pouting, I made my way to the kitchen and started on the pile of dishes that I had to wash before heading to bed. Looking out at the yard in front of me I couldn't help but feel my heart jump when I thought I saw a shadow move through the trees. Shaking my head I willed myself to forget about the small movement and finish my punishment so that I could sleep. 

“Good night,” I said, giving a quick kiss to both of my parents on the cheek before heading up to my bedroom. 

That night my dreams were filled with creatures I didn't understand and people and voices I didn't recognize. There was one thing that stuck out though something about the lightning thief that stuck with me even after I had woken up. My dream had shaken me so much I had quickly rushed to my computer typing in the words lightning thief but getting no good results. I remember features from my dream: someone who had my eyes and another boy who had blonde hair. It might have been just a dream but something in the back of my mind told me that I shouldn't push it to the side that easily. Whatever it was, though it didn't get me out of school which meant I had to get changed quickly or I would end up being late.

Grover was waiting outside for me when I left his usual crushes near him as he leaned against a tree. “Let's go,” I said, pointing my fingers in the direction of the school as we headed off. 

The walk to school only took about five minutes as we lived quite close to the institution and it was nice out. Grover was more nervous today than he was yesterday and I noticed him looking around constantly as we walked. “Are you worried?” I asked him slowing my pace just slightly.

“NO..” he had practically shouted “Just being in a new place freaks me out a bit,” he said with a head nod. 

“Makes sense, it's right ahead,” I said pointing to the large building in front of me. Before I realized Grover took off sprinting and I followed right after as we clearly had started a race. 

“Woah, Woah” It was Luke who caught me slowing my acceleration in seconds as he caught my waist. 

“No, I'm going to lose,” I said pointing after the boy.

“Oh we assumed you were chasing him,” Luke said scratching the back of his neck. 

Grover had come back to me while I stood in front of my two friends with my arms crossed with a pout on my lips. “This is my new neighbor Grover Underwood,” I told the two pointing to the other boy. “Grover, these are two of my friends Luke and Brett” I introduced the new boy to my older friends. 

Thankfully the boys seemed to welcome Grover and started talking with us as if he had been friends with us for years. “Well, I have to take Grover to get his schedule, see you guys at lunch,” I asked looking at the two boys. 

Each nodded and Grover and I set off towards the office so that we could actually start on this day. 

“Ah Lily, have you been sent to see Mr. Loyers again?” the receptionist asked, already grabbing one of the phones. I was in and out of the office quite a bit for multiple problems that I found myself in. 

“Not this time Linda I have a new student. This is Grover Underwood” I said showing the boy who walked in behind me.

Linda, the receptionist looked a little skeptical but searched through the records and pulled out some documents. “Ah yes, Mr. Underwood. Here is your schedule, I'm sure Lily would be able to show you around” she said, giving me a look. 

“No problem Linda, hey if I don't see you before summer have a good break,” I told the lady as we headed out of the office.

“Sorry about that, find myself in quite a bit of trouble. Stupid stuff mostly” I said with a shrug. The boy thankfully didn't question it and handed his schedule over to me so I could look it over. 

Showing Grover to all of his classes I informed him that I wouldn't be seeing him to lunch but if he needed anything to call me. “I don't have a phone,” he said mumbled really looking at the ground. 

My mouth had fallen and I stared at him for a while wondering who in the world didn't have a phone. “Well come find me if you need anything,” I told him with a small smile before heading off to my own class. Sure it was odd he didn't have any sort of phone but maybe his family was some sort of hippies. Though it must be hard I wonder how he keeps in contact with everybody he becomes friends with. 

Lunch came quickly and I found myself sitting at my usual lunch table with Brett and Luke while waiting for Grover, who came in sweating profusely. “What happened,” I asked him as he took the seat. 

“Sorry I got a bit lost,” he said, offering a smile.

The three of us nodded and went back to our food getting Grover into the conversation we were having. It was just about our summer plans but Grover seemed really interesting in what we had planned. Grover seemed even jumpier if that was possible from this morning as he looked around the cafeteria. 

“Shall I meet you outside to head home?” I asked the boy before we headed back to class. 

“Yup see you then,” he said as we separated. 

As we only had a couple of days of school left until summer the days seemed to drag on but it eventually ended. Grover was already standing at the front of the building when the bell rang his eyes looking around the parking lot. “How did you get here so fast?” I asked watching some students pass us. I had been in the closest classroom to the exit and yet somehow he beat me to the entrance. 

“I don't know. Ready to go” he asked, already starting to head down the steps towards the exit of the grounds. 

Shrugging I followed him walking faster than usual to keep up with his pace. For someone who had a walking problem, he always seemed to be much much faster than I was, which was odd. 

“Grover, Grover,” I said, causing the boy to pause just slightly. 

“What,” he asked as I watched his eyes look around at everything that was around us, he was nervous again. 

“You're doing that thing again,” I told him.

“I am sorry just unsettles me to be in new places is all,” he told me, offering a smile. His excuse made sense but we were close enough to our houses that he shouldn't have been this unsettled by it. Giving him a skeptical look I picked my speed back up as we headed closer to our houses.

Grover’s paranoia was starting to get to me as I seemed to feel eyes on me though I figured it was just my mind messing with me. When my house came into sight though I was relieved slightly feeling comfortable just by the sight of my house. 

“Do you want to come in so we can play some video games?” I asked the boy when we came to a stop in front of my house.

Grover who was glancing over his shoulder shook his head before saying, “I have to make a call.”

“Alright, I'll see you tomorrow,” I told him, waving before disappearing into my house.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

Grover wasn't any less nervous the next day as I stepped out of my house I saw him scanning the woods that were at the end of the road. “You okay,” I asked, tilting my head to the side as I stepped in front of him.

“Yup all good, you ready to go,” he asked.

And with that we headed off towards school, thankfully Grover was less nervous or he distracted himself. He wasn't looking over his shoulder nearly as much but on the other side he was talking my ear off about his other schools. It was very interesting, though he talked very quickly I wasn't sure if I caught every word he was saying. “Grover slow down, I can barely hear what you're saying,” I told the boy a smile on my face.

“Sorry I get a little energetic at times, anyways. I heard one of my old friends used to go here, Ethan Nakamura, do you know him” Grover asked.

Thinking back through the large school I tried to think of anybody I knew who had that name. “Oh yeah, the kid was here for like half a year before he disappeared. Nobody knows where he went” I said with a shrug. “Sorry if he was a friend,” I said, figuring what I said could have been a bit insensitive. 

“Nah it's okay, just curious,” he said.

School was relatively boring as I went through the day, most of my friends not being in any of my classes. Lunch was always a relief though as I got to sit next to Grover and the other boys and have a bit of fun. 

“Wow is that Ethan,” Brett said randomly in the middle of lunch looking towards the exit of the school. 

What seemed like the entire cafeteria looked to see the boy being escorted into the school with a skull on his face. “Hey you were just asking about him this morning,” I said pointing it out to Grover. When I looked over though I could tell something was right as the boy was breathing heavily and was even sweating. Glancing back at Ethan I could see the two boys connect eyes for a second, a wicked smirk on Ethan's face as his eyes moved to glance at me. Though Grover claimed he was a friend the look they had just shared made me think they were anything but. 

“Grover,” I asked, still staring at where the boy just was. 

“Come on, we need to go,” Grover said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

Though he wasn't dragging me Grover didn't give me much of a choice in following him as he led me out of school. “What's going on” I tried to ask him for probably the sixth or seventh time. He wasn't responding though instead of his eyes looking around the entire parking lot and mumbled something under his breath. “Grover, who are they,” I asked, seeing a couple of boys emerging from the wood line. 

They were all very different looking and were in a group of three making their way quite quickly to us. One was a darker-skinned boy who had a shaved head and was carrying what looked like a baseball bat in his hand. The boy on the other side looked Asian his hair pulled back in a ponytail that was swaying side to side. And finally, the boy in front was blonde with blue eyes that I knew I was never forgetting. Each was holding something in their hand that was quite fuzzy to look at when I tried and they were still making their way towards us. Grover cursed and turned around as if planning on going back into the school when he was stopped by Ethan. I remembered Ethan just barely from a couple of months he spent in the school, he was a troublemaker who never seemed to make friends. 

“Going somewhere Grover,” he asked with a smirk. 

Turning again we were faced with the other three boys who were much closer and were making their way up the steps of the school. “Grover long time no see” the blond one spoke this time offering a smile. 

I felt as if I was stuck in between something but I had no clues to go on what any of it was. “Go away Luke” Grover spoke this time practically spitting the name out of his lips. 

“Now I can't do that. Whose this” the blond boy, Luke spoke his eyes trailing my being.

“None of your business leaves us alone,” I said glaring at the group of boys.

Luke shared a smirk with the boys behind him as he took another step up the object in his hands becoming clearer. “You are supposed to be at camp already, so why are you here,” Luke asked the boy next to me. “That was rhetorical of course we have figured out who she is,” he said motioning over to me. 

“Go away Luke, we all know what you did” Grover growled.

“Sorry no can do, we need that one” Luke said pointing over at me.

“Well no way am I going with you’ I said shaking my head. 

Arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back against someone as Luke smirked. “Who said you had a choice, darling,” he said, turning back to Grover as I thrashed around in my captors' hold. “Now what are we going to do with you,” he said, turning his attention fully to Grover.

Nothing else was said between the two boys as a screeching sound sent all of our eyes to the road. A large white van pulled up at the bottom of the steps and three people stepped out of the vehicle with fuzzy objects in their hands as well. Luke cursed and said something to the people on either side of him. In the commotion, the boy who was holding me released, and I quickly made my way to Grover. 

“You’re outnumbered Luke so why don't you run away when you have the chance” it was one of the new people who had talked. He had eyes that matched mine and black hair that was uncontrolled on the top of his head. 

Luke didn't look happy about this at all but started to retreat to the woods. “Mark my words Jackson this won't be the last of me,” he told the boy stretching his arms out before all four boys disappeared into the tree line. 

Grover made his way to the van and gave a hug to each of the people who had stepped out. “Guys this is Lily,” he said, turning and introducing me to the people who had welcoming smiles on their faces. “Lily these are my friends from that camp I was telling you about, Annabeth, Percy, and Will” Grover addressed me pointing to each of the people as he said their name. Percy was the boy who had spoken with the eyes that were the same color as my own. Annabeth had blonde hair and from what I could tell her eyes were a grey color though I thought it might be just a trick of the light. Lastly, Will was a well-built boy who had blond hair with something that was on his back sticking up slightly. 

“Have you told her anything” I heard Annabeth whisper to Grover.

“No, I don't think she expects anything either” clearly whatever they were talking about I wasn't supposed to be hearing. 

“Well it doesn't matter, Luke is after her so we have to protect her now,” Percy said. It was clear that he was the leader of the group as everybody listened to him nobody arguing once the decision was made. “We need to get her to camp quickly before Luke tries again,” Percy said, he was speaking louder now so I didn't have to strain to hear them.

“What about my parents,” I asked.

This seemed to surprise the group when I mentioned my parents and they all shared a look. “She’s adopted, her parents know but we will have to explain a bit to them,” Grover quickly explained.

“I'm sorry I'm so confused,” I said. I had made my way closer to the group feeling more comfortable with them than the other boys who were after me. 

“We’ll explain on the drive,” Annabeth said, offering a smile and showing me to the van. I nodded if Grover trusted these people I was going to they seemed to have just saved my life so I trusted them. Somebody else was driving but I found it hard to look at him and forgot almost instantly what he looked like. Though the drive to my house was short the blonde girl explained quite a bit about what was going on. “Greek gods exist and have kids, you happen to be one of them. I am sorry I would be a bit more sympathetic but we don't have a lot of time. Were all the sons and daughters of gods, because these monsters are attracted to us and we learn to defend ourselves. You are a very important person but will explain more when we get to camp” she said.

“You've mentioned camp quite a bit, what is that,” I asked.

“It's a summer camp where we learn to survive in the world. Your parents already know about it I'm sure someone contacted them” Annabeth continued offering a kind smile.

“So I'll be gone the entire summer,” I asked, not hiding the sadness in my voice.

“Yeah but trust me it isn't too bad you make quick friends and it's a lot of fun” this was Will who had spoken. I was still shocked when I looked at him as if it almost seemed as if the sun was radiating from him.

Surprisingly to me both my parents were home when we arrived and seemed quite upset about something. When I entered I was taken directly into their arms both mumbling about how I was okay. While some people had problems with their adopted parents I never did. They raised me and took me in when my own didn't want me so I was very thankful for them. “Oh sweetie we're so sorry you had to find out like this. Your father and I have been hiding your scent for years. We wanted to tell you when we thought you were ready” my mother said to me, still in her arms.

“I don't understand why you guys didn't just tell me. They say I have to go with them” I told them motioning to the group of people behind me.

“We know we've been expecting a call for some time now. We have a bag packed and ready to go for you” my dad spoke this time. They had been planning for this and yet I never expected anything, I wasn't aware they would be able to hide such a secret from me. “This is goodbye for a little while, but we will see you after summer ends,” dad said with a nod. 

Though I knew I would see my parents again eventually, it didn’t make it any easier to leave them. After all, it wasn’t like I got a lot of warning before I was tossed into something that I didn’t understand. “I am sorry but we need to go, Luke, I'm sure is already bringing reinforcements” Percy spoke. He seemed to understand the fact that I didn’t want to leave but the way the group was acting I knew I had to go with them. 

Accepting the bag of things my parents had packed for me I followed the group out the door, one last wave to my parents. For the majority of the journey, I was staring outside having never seen this much of new york before. From the time we had been in the car it was clear that we were going far away from the city. “Where exactly is this camp,” I asked the group sticking my head in between the seats in front of me. 

“It's in Long Island, we have a strawberry picking front to hide what we are, though mortals can't get past the border anyways” Annabeth had spoken. Most of what she said I understood on its own but when it was combined it confused me greatly. 

Though the Long Island part excited me, I had been to many parts of the world but I still had yet to be to the area that was just a couple of hours drive away from where I lived. “So do you know which is your godly parent?” Will asked. I think he was just trying to make conversation which I didn’t mind but I wasn’t sure what he was saying. 

“Parden.”

“Which of your parents is a god, your mom or your dad?” he questioned with a small smile on his face. 

I quite liked Will, he seemed to understand how to calm me down when I was freaking out. He was also very attractive though the whole group was attractive it made sense that they were all part god because they looked the part. 

“My dad, they said a woman had dropped me off,” I told them. “Though who's to say that it wasn’t a god, so really I'm not sure,” I told them adding in a shrug.

“Well, they should claim you when you get to camp. It might take a bit it usually does but you were quite important to get so I imagine you’ll get claimed quickly” Will had turned his full attention to me now as we went back and forth. The other three were talking in hushed whispers about something I couldn’t hear and both Will and I chose to stay out of it.

Will explained to me what camp was like and give me the rundown about who Luke was. Giving him something to talk about seemed to relax him and he fell easily into talking about everything. Camp sounds exceptional, something that I was looking forward to though at the same time it did seem dangerous. Luke on the other hand the boy I had encountered back at my school terrified me. Hearing what he did made me sad because I could see why he did it, but I would never dare do anything like that. At the same time knowing who he was and that he was after I was a scary realization to make. It was clear that people knew who I was or at least that I was important but nobody could tell me why I was so important or what they wanted with me. 

“Were here, Lily, welcome to camp half-blood,” Grover said as we pulled to a stop at the top of a hill.

Looking out the window I couldn’t see too much but at the bottom of the hill, there was a large house. “It looks a lot more impressive when you're actually inside it” Will leaned over to whisper it to me.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Just like everybody had told me Camp Half-Blood was unlike anything I had ever imagined. There seemed to be normal summer activities like Volleyball or Archery, but the people sparring with swords in the arena made me think the archers were using real arrows. 

Though it was late afternoon there were people everywhere each seeming to be doing some different activity. “Time to show you to Chiron,” Grover said, taking off towards the big house I saw from the top of the hill. “This is the big house,” Grover said once we stood outside of the house. I had to suppress a laugh at the fact that the name of the building was so little as that's what I had called it in my head. On the porch, I was surprised to find a Centaur stood near the edge observing all of the people around him. “Lilly this is Chiron, Chiron this is our new camp member,” Grover said introducing us. 

From the look, I was receiving from the man I felt that he wasn’t my biggest fan though I didn’t know why. “Lily, I am happy to see you though upset that it has to be under these conditions,” he said. I followed him into the big house Grover staying back giving me two thumbs up before disappearing from my view. “I've heard about your run-in with Luke I am sorry for that, I'm still not sure where we went wrong with him,” he said shaking his head. “Nonetheless life goes on, now tell me, how have you stayed hidden for so many years,” he asked, taking a position behind a desk. 

“I'm sorry sir but I have no idea what you are talking about,” I told him. 

“Most Demigods are found before the age of twelve, we are surprised that you are so old. Especially when we found out who your parent is” he said. 

When he said this glimmer of hope spread through my body “You know who my parents are” I asked.

“Yes, though I've been asked to not say for the time being,” he said.

I was upset by this, my parents had already abandoned me and they still didn’t want me to know who they were. “Do you have any idea why I've been so hard to locate then?” I asked, still curious. 

“No, even for some time your father couldn’t find you. It is hard to hide from the gods. Which was another reason your case is so special? Though concerning that Luke knew exactly where to find you, this is rather puzzling” he said. I knew there were important messages in what he had told me but he mentioned that my godly parent was my father. He had confirmed what I thought but thinking and knowing are two very different things, and I was excited to find out who one of my birth parents is. “Nonetheless all of this can be figured out at a later time, I should give you the tour and introduce you to your cabin mates for the time being,” he said rubbing his hands together. “Shall we, I hope to finish before dinner?” he said heading back to the exit of the house. 

From a distance the camp was spectacular and the more I saw the more I knew that this would become a home for me. Everything Chiron had shown me excited me and made me feel almost a sense of comfort. 

The connection I had with seemingly random objects was something I had never really experienced before. As Chiron was showing me the cabins, where each camper stayed decided by their godly parents, I felt a strange pull to cabin number eight, Artemis. “Nobody stays in there, Artimese took a vow of virtue and lives her life void of any men” Chiron explained after he noticed my peak interest. It was slightly upsetting as I had felt something when I looked at that cabin so I was hoping, but after all the owner was a woman. “Our last stop is cabin number twelve, Hermes, the god of all things travel and mastiff,” Chiron said motioning to the cabin that was in front of us. Despite the other cabins not having that many people this one was filled with them some seeming to even be flooding out the door. “Conner, Travis I have another one for you boys” Chiron called from the outside of the cabin. Soon after two boys appeared at the cabin entranceway with smiles on their faces. 

“Chiron, what can we do for you” one spoke. 

It was hard to tell them apart they almost seemed like twins except looking closely one seemed to be slightly younger than the other. “This is Lily, she is undecided for now but not long,” Chiron said motioning the two boys' attention to me. 

“Just to be clear, you're one hundred percent sure she isn't a sister,” one of them asked. 

“Yes, don't scare her too much. Lily this is where I leave you Conner and Travis will show you the ropes until your father claims you” Chiron said. Turning his attention to me he gave a simple nod before turning and heading off towards the rest of camp. 

“Well welcome to cabin twelve, I'm Conner and this is my brother Travis. We are the leaders of the Hermes cabin, where you get the privilege of being apart for the next couple of days…” the seemingly older boy said before being cut off by his younger brother.

“Weeks, months, years. Depends really on if your parent wants to claim you or not” his brother, Travis added with a small shrug. 

I gave a small smile, I enjoyed the honesty that the boys gave and they seemed to be good people. “I'm Lily as you heard,” I said, offering them my hand. The oldest seemed to be a similar age to me fifteen when the younger seemed to be just a year or two separating them. 

The two pulled me closer to the entrance of the cabin so that I could see all of the people they had managed to cram in such a small space. “Everybody this is Lily, an undecided camper” Conner introduced me to the rest of the cabin. Some people groaned but seeing the number of people who were in the building I understood why. Everybody looked so different but I could make out who were children of Hermes as they all had the blond hair and smile that both of the brothers seemed to have. “Now none of that we welcome all, now who's got a spare floor spot” he continued easily calming the upset mood that seemed to have slipped into the cabin. 

“There's one here” a camper shouted pointing to an empty spot on the floor. 

“This will be your spot probably until your claim, but don’t worry we will get you a sleeping bag and a pillow by the end of the day,” Conner said, giving me a reassuring smile. 

Thanking the two boys I placed my bags down on the spot sitting next to them my back up against the wall that was behind me. The conversation in the cabin started back up relatively quickly after I had been given my spot. Feeling utterly exhausted from my day I placed my head on my duffle bag and quickly fell asleep. 

Being shaken my eyes popped open as I took in my surroundings finding myself still in the cabin. “Here we got you some essentials,” Travis said, handing me a couple of random items that didn’t make a lot of sense. 

There was a duffle bag and pillow in the pile which I was grateful for as sleeping on the ground didn’t seem to be fun. As well as that there was a bright orange shirt that I noticed everybody seemed to wear. There was also a gold coin that I looked at but had no idea what it was only that it looked beautiful. “It's a dracma payment in our world, it's not a ton but it's all that we could get. There's plenty of ways to earn more if you want to anyways” Conner explained to me pointing to the coin in my hand. “Anyways we woke you up because, for dinner, you don’t want to miss as there isn’t another time to get any,” he told me. Standing up I filled the back of the line of campers as we marched out of the cabin heading to wherever dinner would be served. From my quick tour, I believe Chiron said dinner was served in the pavilion but I had forgotten where that was.

When we arrived I noticed that there were twelve other tables filled with only a couple of students. Some had quite a few kids, a good six or seven, and some that had even less, I noticed one of the boys from earlier Percy was sitting at a table with only Grover with him. The table that cabin twelve sat at was completely packed with kids I was sure I wasn't going to be able to sit at all but the kids squeezed together just so I could sit on the end of the bench. 

“Don't worry you get used to it quickly” a girl across from me said. 

She was younger than me by at least four years but she seemed to know she knew more than I did. I gave a smile, happy that someone was talking to me from the cabin, I was worried everybody already had friends and I wasn’t going to fit in. 

Before dinner was served Chiron stood stomping his hooves and instantly silencing everybody in the hall. “Hello, kids I wanted to take a minute to introduce you all to the newest member of the camp arriving just today. Please say hello to Lily Ryan” Chiron said, causing some people to clap lightly. A blush rose to my cheeks at the attention that was on me but thankfully it turned back to Chiron. “As you all know we have our chariot races on Friday and we expect great things,” he said softly looking at the man who sat beside him. I had no idea who the guy was but from the way he smiled, I knew I couldn’t fully trust him. 

“Just think of what you want and it will appear on your plait” the girl who had spoken to me before said. Everybody had already started filling their plates with food and I had a hard time not knowing where it was coming from. Thankfully though taking the girls to advise the minute I thought of food it appeared on the plait and I quickly filled it up. Though I was then met with another problem as I watched people stand from their table moving to a fire that was in the center of the pavilion and tossing part of the food into the flames. “Offerings to the gods just follow me,” the girl said again, picking up her plait. I watched as she cut a bit of her chicken away and pushed it off her plait into the fire. The smell that came off of it wasn’t anything that I was expecting but it smelled good. I followed suit, chucking a bit of my rice into the flames smelling something a lot better than plain white rice coming from the smoke. “I'm Alita” by the way the girl said.

“Nice to meet you” there was no point in saying my name. I was well aware that the entire cabin already knew it. 

“You seem pretty old to be new here, you got any idea why that is,” she asked, starting to eat her food.

“Not Chiron said something about me being hidden or not smelling whatever that means.”

“He meant you don’t smell monsters, something's blocking the sent” this time it was a boy who spoke next to Akita. “I'm Josh, by the way, proud son of Hermes and very interested in who you exactly are,” he said pointing a finger at me. Josh had a southern accent though not that strong maybe from one of the Carolinas but he had a smile that I knew ran in the Hermes family. 

“Weird way to put it but promise if you ever figure it out you tell me,” I told him, giving a smile. 

The boy was younger than me as well it seemed most of the people at camp were younger than me. It made sense for a summer camp people often being younger kids rather than older. They needed the most help and watching but it was odd that for what this place was that there weren’t that many older people. 

I ate the rest of my dinner in silence listening to Alita and Josh arguing every couple of minutes. The two almost seemed like brother and sister, though it was clear when you looked at them that they were not, they were complete opposites. Where Josh was very white and had a southern accent, Alita was Latino and spoke like I did like she was from New York. This didn’t stop them from having the brother and sister dynamic that was enjoyable to watch. 

After dinner, Chiron said it was time for the campfire whatever that meant but when I told him how tired I was from today he dismissed me telling me he would see me in lessons the next day. 

Lessons, this wasn’t a normal summer camp that was for sure whatever was going on here was way more than a summer camp. I knew that when I was first given my tour but I didn’t expect to have lessons or a schedule. But knowing that what I would learn could save my life I wasn’t going to fight the system they had here.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

The next morning I was woken by Alita who was already dressed in an orange camp shirt that everybody wore. Thankfully she showed me to the bathrooms where I changed and got ready for the day. Though I wasn’t positive of what I would be doing I was almost certain that it was going to involve some sort of physical activity so I put my hair up in a ponytail doing my best to prepare. 

Breakfast was more relaxed than dinner way though we still had to go through everything, everybody seemed far more chilled. There wasn’t any tension in the air, last night I didn’t even realize there was any until I sat down this morning and learned what it felt like. 

“We have archery first thing in the morning that's with Chiron,” Alita said, continuing to tell me what we would be doing that day. 

It seemed we had a fully packed day and when she went into detail about the rest of the week I knew after the first week of this I would be completely exhausted. I followed the rest of my cabin to the archery area where Chiron already stood his bow and arrows strung over his back. “Alright, you all should know the drill, let's just do a bit of target practice as a warm-up” Chiron said, clapping his hands. My cabin mates instantly sprung into action launching arrow after arrow at the target in front of them. 

“Show me what you know and we will work from there,” Chiron said, turning his attention to me. He was teaching me how to do it as I had never done anything like this before and had no clue what I was doing. 

After launching an arrow out of my bow and at the target missing it completely and hitting the target to the boy next to me Chiron spoke. “Well I'll tell you some have started worse” he then went in on what I could do to improve my shot. The next arrow moved much closer to my target until after about five or six tries I finally made it to the outer edge of my target. 

Though I had managed to hit the target it was still far away from the bullseye. “It's alright archery isn't for everybody,” Chiron told me after the lesson had ended. 

“I swear I was better at this,” I said with a little shake of my head as I stared down at the bullseye. 

Chiron simply laughed with a nod of his head. “Well, we can cross off Apollo as your father then” he joked. I shook my head in response knowing that he was just messing with me as he knew who my father was. “Percy wanted to train with you for a bit, we will stop and get you a sword before going to meet him,” he said. 

With that, we headed off to what could only be described as the barracks where Chiron fit me for a sword. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but it worked which was all that I could ask for. 

Percy was waiting for me in the stadium when I arrived, he was currently beating up one of the mannequins. “Percy it appears our friend here also isn't very good at archery,” Chiron said walking into the stadium. The black-haired boy instantly stopped turning to face us sweat dripping off of him.

“That's okay I suck at it as well,” he said smiling at me. 

“So what are we going to be doing exactly,” I asked.

Percy had a large smile on his face as he said “We're sparring of course.” Sure I knew what sparring was but I had no idea how to do it and I certainly didn't know how to even hold a sword. “It's okay don't worry I'll help you out,” Percy told me with a small smile. His words did soothe me slightly though the boy was a couple of years younger than me. 

He taught me a couple of simple attacks and block moves before we started to spare, most of them just simple maneuvers. “You said you've never used a sword before,” he asked me.

“No, there was never a need to,” I explained simply. 

“Well, you good.”

We continued to train for a while most of the time Percy knocking the sword from my hand. Though every couple of times I managed to knock Percy’s sword from his grasp surprising both of us each time.

After a couple of hours of training back and forth, we finally came to the end both of us dripping in sweat. I had never done this much physical movement in my life and I was the one to always enjoy sports. “Well, I've done what I could to help, after Luke left I sort of became the best swordsman at camp. And you're already pretty great” he said. 

“Thank you,” I said. 

The two of us made our way back to the pavilion where we arrived just as people started to show up for lunch. “You can sit with us if you want at lunch, people sit where they want” Percy let me know heading over to one of the tables. The blonde girl Annabeth was already sitting there along with Grover who both smiled when we arrived. 

“Hello,” I said, giving the group a small wave. We fell into easy conversation and though there was an age gap there seemed to be no problem between us. 

About halfway through lunch though something happened that changed the feeling in the pavilion instantly. Something had sent a shock wave through the entire camp causing all conversation to stop.

“Something is trying to get through the barricade,” some girl said running down from the hill. 

Instantly everyone was up on their feet heading to get a better view. “The spell is holding” somebody shouted, watching as a large form hit a shield sending a blue spark out of it. If it was holding it didn't last for long as eventually the mechanical bull broke through and charged down the hill a second one right behind it. The camp was in instant defense mode weapons in everybody's hands and a fighting stance. 

Though I wanted to help, I knew that I wouldn't have been any assistance taking the bulls down so instead I ran to get Chiron. “Chiron Bull, inside,” I said out of breath as I reached him. The two of us made our way back to see the camp in complete disaster. 

“I'll help here go find Percy,” Chiron told me motioning to where something was dragged. I followed hoping that Percy was still alive.

Thankfully when I managed to track him down but it didn't look like he would be for much longer. The bull had him pinned up against the wall and looked as if he was about to eat him. Quickly I ran forward shouting his name as I went.

What I was not expecting was the bull to blow up sending me flying backward and landing on the hard ground. Groaning I tried to roll over but I was in too much pain to move very far and instead stayed where I was. 

Arms wrapped under me and I was lifted into the air, thinking it was just a camper I relaxed. 

“Sorry, Percy had to do it” I didn't recognize the voice but they seemed to know who we were. 

“Luke, how are you here,” Percy said.

Luke wasn't that the blonde guy from my school, what was he doing here. Wasn't he the bad guy in the world was he doing in camp. “Your sister here will make the perfect addition to our cause,” the boy said, I couldn't tell where he was. 

“Leave her alone,” Percy said. 

“I'm sorry but I can't do that, don't worry she'll be in good hands,” he said. 

Something around us was spinning almost and what I could see of the landscape was disappearing until there was only black. 

I was surprised when I woke up not being in the camp that I had just started getting used to. The room I was in was small and held a simple bed and a dresser. Two doors sat adjacent to each other and one led to a bathroom and the other one was locked keeping me from leaving. 

My mind was foggy with everything that had happened and I just remembered snippets of everything I learned at camp. The blonde boy Luke had broken in or something and set mechanic bulls out injuring probably quite a few people. And then to make matters worse he kidnapped me and I was now stuck wherever I was. Though I had not been at camp long I knew enough to know where I was right now was not good at all. 

Nobody came to my room for a long time which gave me plenty of time to wander around looking for anything that would be able to help me. Of course, though there was nothing as I glanced out the small circular window I saw that I was on some sort of boat. 

“I see you're settling in fine” somebody had entered the room and I haven't even heard the door opening. 

“Luke, why have you taken me” I turned, glaring at the blonde boy. 

“Now where's the fun in that.”

“It's not fun, none of this is fun I'm here against my will and I want out,” I said crossing my arms. 

I didn't get an answer. Instead, the boy in front of me simply smirked and walked further into the room taking a spot in my bed. “Come sit let's talk,” he said, patting the spot in the bed next to him. 

“I'm sorry but on what planet would I do what you've asked” 

“Just try, trust me the more you give into me the easiest this will be for you,” he told me, giving a small smile. 

“I don't know much but I do know that I'm not simply going to give into you,” I said. 

“Well, it's going to be a problem. You can stay here until you change your mind” Luke said before walking out. I heard the lock click from the other side of the room knowing that trying to get out would be completely useless.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

Days had passed with me being stuck by myself in the room three times a day somebody stopped in to give me some food. It was never the blonde one though I haven't seen him scene my first day on the boat. That was until about the fourth day when I woke up I found the blonde boy sitting on the edge of my bed.

“What do you want,” I asked him.

“Just taking in my latest hostage, the word is that you're the perfect captive,” he said.

“Well you said it would be easiest to give in I think doing nothing would be a compromise.”

“You haven't said a word since you've gotten here,” he said.

My voice was rough after all. I had not talked in days and I was sure my voice had taken a small toll from the ordeal. “Why to talk to people, I wasn't exactly planning on staying long,” I told him, adding a shrug with it.

“Might want to rethink that, it looks like you're going to be staying awhile” he said.

“So what are you suggesting I befriend my kidnappers.”

“Just don't let yourself go crazy while you're here,” he said, “even if you just talk to me.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, what.”

“I'll talk with you, I'm going to need to learn more about this life I have entered might as well learn it from my head capture. I mean if you don't have too many people to kidnap,” I said offering a small smile.

“Sure I'll meet you for at least one of your meals a day,” he said.

With that, I was alone again which made me upset. All I have done the last couple of days I had just been staring out the window watching the sea. For some reason, the waves calmed me, and only those to look at I was abnormally calm for the situation I was in.

Luke had kept to his word and every day he met me for one of my meals and sat and told me about the demi-god world. He told me about his time at camp and explained all of the fun things I had not been told yet.

“So that's when Percy arrives?” I asked.

“Yup just in time to start my plan and he fell right into the trap I had set,” he said.

“So that explains why Percy seems to hate you,” I said. He then went into how he almost killed Percy before disappearing and setting off on this whole manhunt. “So then why was getting me such a big deal” I finally asked.

It had been a couple of days and I still had not asked why I was wanted so badly by what seemed like everybody. “They didn't tell you. I figured after trying so hard for you that they would tell you the minute you entered that camp” he said.

“What is it that's so special,” I asked.

“You are another big three but you're older which means the big prophecy could be about you.”

“You're telling me there's some big prophecy that includes me and nobody decided to tell me,” I asked. “Wait, you know who my parents are.”

“Poseidon, they didn't tell you I figured they would after all your Percy’s sister,” he said.

Apparently after Luke recited the prophecy to me I was supposed to be the person who either saved Olympus or kill it. This wasn't any pressure at all even worse Luke currently had been in his possession and he was rooting for the fail part. Where Percy and Grover were rooting for saving Olympus. And I guess it was up to me to decide which one I wanted to do and at this point, I had absolutely no clue. People were expecting me to make a huge choice on something I didn't even understand.

“Don't worry about it, you probably won't have much say in which side you fight for anyways?” he told me.

I guess being kidnapped by the leader of the Titans' side gave away the ending of this. “So by next year Olympus is either saved or destroyed,” I asked. Truly I couldn't believe it from what I've heard Olympus has been around for thousands of years and I could destroy it in a couple of days. It just didn't make sense.

“Yeah but like I said these prophecies have a fun way of always going in the opposite direction that you want them to,” Luke said.

“What if it isn't about me.”

“Then it's about Percy and hopefully Cronos will get him to change his mind.”

Kronos had been a subject that we had only touched once or twice from what I learned though I wanted nothing to do with him. Though being stuck with Luke meant that I was eventually going to meet him and I didn't think I was ever going to be ready for that.

“Times up see you again tomorrow. I got you this figured might as well give you something to do” he said, handing me a book before walking out of the room.

Flipping it over in my hand I read the title, History, from what I could tell it was greek, and as my eyes concentrated I had no problem reading any of the words. That was a bonus in my opinion of being a demi-god being able to read ancient Greek.

I flew through the seven hundred page book-loving each sentence that I read and I couldn't take my eyes away. Two other people had walked into the room leaving me food before exiting and I didn't even glance in their direction. Luke was giving me knowledge of the world I had just entered and I was entirely grateful for that.

The next day the blonde boy didn't enter my room until dinner time, with a platter of food that my mouth salivated at just seeing. “So how was the book,” he asked, handing me a plate of food.

“I knew about Greek gods before all of this but reading about them and knowing they actually excite is weird,” I said. Greek Mythology had been one of my favorite classes in school and the only one I did half well in.

Luke went in and filled in the parts after the story had ended about how the gods moved around until finally settling in America. He even told me about Talia, a girl he had run away with who ended up being a child of the big three. She would have been my age, fifteen, and how she sacrificed herself to save Luke, Annabeth, and Grover. Despite not knowing her I liked her and was upset that I had lost the chance to meet her.

“This room is going to make me go crazy,” I said after I had finished eating.

“Sorry but nobody trusts you to be let out of the room,” he said.

“I get it, just wish it wasn't like this though.”

Being locked up was starting to take a toll on me and it wasn't going to be good when I got out of here. I had already taken laps of the room to keep my muscles intact and did random arm exercises as well. As there wasn't anything to do I had to do random stuff to keep my mind busy.

“If you give in and agree to help us you'll be let out,” he said.

This wasn't his first time making this offer and the more he did the more tempted I was to accept it. Being locked in a room did that to you made you feel weird things and I was about to give in to the man I was supposed to be fighting against. To me though there wasn't really another option I was over being stuck in a ten by ten space and wanted to be able to move around.

“I'll sleep on it,” I said.

The boy nodded and left, I was starting to miss the time spent with him as it was the only contact I seemed to get. At most I had been in this world for two weeks and I was being used as bait or something similar. Even worse I was apparently the one who decided who won the war which was hard as I had no idea what was going on.

I was extremely surprised when I didn't see the blonde boy at all the next day and instead only saw other boys of similar age. There was another couple of days before the blonde boy graced me with his presence again.

“I'm sorry there was a problem,” he said, giving a smile.

Ever since the two of us had started talking the blond seemed to smile more and I knew both of us were more comfortable around each other. “I want to take you up on your offer,” I said.

My voice had cracked multiple times but Luke still understood what I said. “You agreed to help us,” he asked. He was double-checking as if he didn't believe me, as it took me so long to say that I guess he had a reason to be surprised.

“You want to fight with us,” he asked.

“Well right now your only option and you actually told me who I am,” I said.

At camp, they had hidden the fact that I was a daughter of Poseidon and Luke had no problem explaining everything to me. “Well I think you deserve a walk then,” he said holding his hand out for me to grab.

It didn't take me longer than a second to latch onto his hand and follow him out into the hallway. The ship that I could only see part of was much larger than I originally thought and instead looked more like a cruise ship. “We’ll take a lap and then I'll give you a tour,” he said continuing to hold my hand as he led me through the hallways. The ship was huge and I was surprised that there were actual people on it though they didn't seem conscious. Along with the people, we saw there were also several monsters which Luke explained as we walked past them.

The boat seemed to be at max capacity and it was easy to figure out who was human and who wasn't. “This place is huge,” I said.

Luke had moved on and was giving me a tour of the ship. There were plenty of places that had been converted into rooms for helping the group. Like the bridge was now a control center where all of the decisions were being made.

“I'm glad you like it was going to be stuck here for quite a while,” he said.

Luke was a patient man I had come to learn which wasn't something I was expecting from him. He knew when to strike and why that would be better so he simply waited which sure pissed off a lot of other people. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was good at it, which set him apart from others.

“Luke, why didn't camp tell me who I was,” I asked.

“Chiron is the only one who knows and from what I know he has been sworn to secrecy no idea why though,” he said adding a shrug.

“How did you know.”

“Kronos told me, I don't know how he knew,” he said.

Not a lot of people seemed to know who I was which was odd for me supposedly being the girl in the great prophecy. “I think I need to sleep,” I said seeing the sun starts to go down from the edge of the boat.

I had spent the entire day with Luke and though I enjoyed it, it was still really odd that he seemed so nice. After he kidnapped me and threatened to I would assume he would be a lot more vicious or mean, but he wasn't he seemed to be the opposite actually.

“Tomorrow we will talk about getting you a sword,” Luke said, dropping me off at a room.

“This isn't my original room,” I said looking inside.

“No, it's not, this one has more stuff for you to do,” he said before walking off down the corridor.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:  
Luke and I had been attached at the hip the next couple of weeks spending what some would say too much time together. I had made it my mission to make him laugh as much as possible, while he taught me how to sword fight. We had become friends which were odd seeing how I got here in the first place.

“Shall we head to practice?” Luke asked, pulling my door open finding me still in bed.

“Sorry I slept in,” I said, basically crawling out of bed and heading over to my closet. Luke had gotten me some new clothes mostly either Luke’s or some of the passengers that the boy found.

“Bailey, you could have asked me to leave,” Luke said.

When I glanced up I was shocked to find a tint of red on Luke’s cheeks as he stared at me. I had forgotten that I wasn't wearing pants and that Luke had a full view of everything which I didn't actually mind too much. “Sorry you know I don't mind much I've been seen in less,” I said shrugging as I shuffled through my closet.

“Still” he grumbled.

Seeing Luke frustrated was something that I thought I would never see and I was still surprised by it. I was comfortable with my body and I didn't mind somebody seeing me in little clothing.

“Wasn't aware you got so flustered by these things,” I said.

Changing quickly the two of us made our way out of the cabins and eventually to the basketball court which was a makeshift training ground. There was everything from barrels to straw people to hack away at.

Luke and I regularly practiced. He liked to keep his skills fresh and seemed to enjoy teaching me not that I was complaining. Though when these practices lasted hours by the end of them all I wanted to do was pass out from the exhaust. Even if I was tired after our practices they kept me busy and I was improving my skills greatly which I was very happy about. “Luke come on, you've used that same move at least seven times in a row no less,” I said with a shake of my head.

“Hey just making sure you know it.”

How could I not? I had gotten to know what I assumed was every move in his repertoire over these last few weeks. I had grown bored of the repeated attacks and wanted him to start challenging me though he seemed to not want to.

“Luke please do something else,” I begged.

“You need to do the basics to be a good swordsman,” he said.

“I know that but we have been doing this for weeks. Moving on isn't going to instantly turn me to shit” I said.

Luke sighed and placed his sword back in his sheath and took a seat on the ground pointing to the ground next to him. I took a seat, my breath heavy with all of the movement we had done.

“I don't want to hurt you,” Luke said.

“Luke... you're not going to hurt me,” I said.

“You don't know that,”

“But I wouldn't put this faith in you if I didn't believe it.”

There was a long pause before he spoke again, “Nobody has beaten me in a sword fight before and that is because I've been brutal. I don't want to even accidentally hurt you.”

“Then let me practice with someone else. Or stop worrying about winning even if it's just for a couple of hours a day” I said.

“Okay, I'll figure something out. Until then we continue with the basics” he said.

Luke stood up first offering both of his hands for me to grab which I did. In a single tug he had pulled me off the ground and into his arms the latter I believe was an accident. The two of us separated quickly and I could have sworn I saw a flash of red on Luke’s cheeks. “Let's get back to practice,” I said with a smile.

We continued sparing for another hour or two until Luke finally decided to stop which I was very grateful for. “Look I have to take care of some things but I'll have Ethan stop by your room to give you lunch,” he said.

Ethan Nakamura was a demi-god Luke had recruited from camp half-blood. He was also the only other person on the ship that I knew by name or have had a conversation with. Though he doesn't talk a lot he is far better than the people who don't say anything. Ethan's mom Nemesis was never given a cabin at camp and the boy still held a grudge after all he had lost an eye to the women.

“Lunch” was the first thing Ethan said as he pushed his way into my room.

“Wow thank you Ethan so great to see you again. How are you? I'm doing quite well myself.”

Though Ethan didn't reply to my comment he did have a ghost of a smile on his face and I knew he enjoyed it. “Whatever. Here's your food please actually eat it this time” he said holding out the tray to me. The last time he had delivered me food I had not eaten any of it because it didn't look appetizing so I stayed away from it. Thankfully the food that he brought this time I recognized and had no problem practically scuffing it down.

“So Luke mentioned I might start training with you,” Ethan said.

“As your the only other person on this boat that I actually know that doesn't surprise me that much,” I told him.

“Either way I'm looking forward to beating your ass,” Ethan said.

Though he was younger than me he had at least a year or two more experience compared to me. So there was little doubt in my mind that he would beat me in a battle. Though I was being trained by Luke who claimed to be one of the better swordsmen at camp so apparently I was being trained by the best.

“Watch your mouth Nakamura don't want somebody to catch you using that language,” I said with a smile.

I enjoyed being older than a lot of the demigods on the boat. Luke was older but when at camp I saw that there weren't a whole lot of people older than me. The ship was the same way everybody that I saw who was a demi-god seemed to be younger than me; only a few seemed to be close to my age.

“Shut it,” Ethan said.

Both of us were smiling despite him pretending to dislike me. Luke claimed that it was hard to not like me once you were talking to me, and his men didn't seem to be exempt from this fact.

“So tell me what exactly we are doing on this boat,” I asked.

Luke didn't like telling me plans I knew it was because he didn't fully trust me yet but I wanted, no need to know what was going on. “Well, we're waiting, training, basically preparing to attack. We all want the gods out of power. The gods overthrew the Titans, what is stopping us from overthrowing the gods” Ethan said.

This did make sense after all gods had defeated their parents what was stopping us from dethroning ours. “And everybody on this boat is willing to die to do that,” I asked.

I honestly didn't know enough about this conflict to be picking sides but when I decided I knew I needed out of that room. “Yes, each of us has pledged ourselves to this war,” he said. Ethan seemed older than he was when he said this but when remembering that he was only thirteen really upset me. Wars were supposed to be fought by soldiers, adults who understood the consequences, not kids who still didn't know everything they were supposed to. Though Ethan thought this was what he wanted to do, I questioned it because he wasn't really old enough to make that decision.

“Don't think about it too hard, we all know what we're getting ourselves into. But wouldn't you want to try to make a change for the better? I'm willing to sacrifice myself for the chance for my brothers to have a better life” he said.

Ethan only stayed a few more minutes before he left leaving me with my thoughts and alone in my room. This war seemed inevitable but how could the gods expect their children to fight each other at such a young age.

My father even though it would be best if I didn't know who I was who my parents really were. Luke and his men had reasons to be upset with the gods but a war where no doubt many people would die didn't seem like the correct answer. Though it didn't look like Luke cared he wanted to change and didn't think he was going to get it any other way.

More days passed with training with Luke and begging him to take the next step in my training. Along with the fact that Luke was still training me, I didn't see him any time out of that, the ship was preparing. Something was happening and everybody seemed on edge.

Ethan had delivered my dinner that night when I finally decided why everybody seemed so tense. “Ethan what is going on exactly,” I asked looking out the window.

“Luke didn't tell you,” he asked.

That was something that surprised me about Ethan whenever I asked something he made it seem like I already know it. Though Luke didn't tell me anything Ethan never had any problem telling me what was going on.

“No.”

“We're going into the sea of monsters, Luke is looking for the fleece.”

“The fleece,” I asked.

“Yeah as in the golden fleece he apparently knows where it is and we are competing with Jackson to find it first,” he said.

“The golden fleece is real” it wasn't really a question more of a statement that I was trying to wrap my head around. I remember learning about the golden fleece in class and the fact that it really made me rethink a lot of things. The gods being alive and having kids was one thing but the magical objects still threw me off. This meant that all the myths that I learned were actually true and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

“You said we're going to the sea of monsters, what is that,” I asked.

Ethan went into great detail about where we were going and from the part that he said it was the Bermuda triangle I felt uneasy. This was going to get tough and I knew that I just wasn't looking forward to joining the list of boats that drowned in the area.

“Don't worry Luke knows how to avoid most of the monsters” Ethan told me though it didn't reassure me as much as I would have liked it too. 

“Really he says that we will be fine so don't concern yourself,” he said. I gave a smile to hopefully give off a fact that I wasn't concerned but in reality I was and there wouldn't be anything to change that.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

When I woke up something seemed off I knew that today wasn't going to be like any day I had experienced on the boat before. With a glance outside my window, I saw the sun high up in the sky and thought it was odd nobody woke me up for breakfast. Never had I slept through breakfast because someone always brought it in waking me up. Changing into some clothing I carefully left the room hoping to find either Luke or Ethan.

Only when walking through the hallways I noticed the lake of Luke's members, no monsters or Demi-gods. I had never seen the ship so empty before though I had a feeling nobody had left it just felt like this.

The more hallways I walked through the more confused and concerned I grew. I would have definitely run into one of Luke's men by now instead all I could see were the humans who were always there. That day I had explored more of the ship than I had ever done before mainly because nobody was stopping me like usual.

Eventually, I found my way into what could only be described as a jail, and even more shocking was that it wasn't empty. “Percy,” I asked, seeing the black-haired boy who had saved me from Luke the first time.

“Bailey, you're alive,” he asked.

Apparently, the camp thought I was dead though after being kidnapped by Luke I guess it made sense. “I'm pretty sure what you are doing here? How long have you been here?” I asked moving closer to him. That's when I saw that he wasn't alone and in fact, Annabeth and Tyson were with him in the cage.

“We could ask you the same thing,” Annabeth said.

Her tone was harsh and she didn't bother trying to hide her distaste from me. “I've been here, Luke kidnapped me. I gained his trust so he lets me move more freely” I said looking around the room.

“I'm glad to see you guys again. You don't know how confused I've been,” I said, finding a set of keys on the desk.

“I'm sure Luke has filled your head with lies,” Percy said.

“Not sure they were lies just what he believes. Now let's get you guys out of here” I said, starting to try the different keys. I was surprised when after the first couple of keys one of them actually worked and the lock opened.

With that, the four of us were making our way through the hallways back up to the main deck. “Why are there so many people,” Annebeth said, watching as we passed families.

“Luke has them under some sort of spell that has no idea what is going on and seems to not be able to see any of the monsters” I explained.  
There didn't seem to be any way off of the ship and it appeared as if we were stuck. I had a feeling we were goners when one of Luke’s men spotted us and recognized one of us as enemies. The alarm sounded and we had to think quickly and get out fast. After a while of running, we eventually trapped ourselves with our backs against the edge of the boat and a group of Luke’s men in front of us.

“Guess you ended up picking a side” it was Ethan glaring at me as he pulled his sword pointing it threatening at me.

“I'm sorry” I couldn't say anything else as Percy had grabbed me and the four of us when over the side of the boat. Instead of falling like I thought we were going to do something seemed to grab us and gently set us into a life raft on the ocean waves.

Annabeth and Percy worked without talking, pulling a thermos from the bag and releasing some sort of tornado sending us flying away from the edge of the ship.

It amazed me watching Annabeth and Percy work. They worked well together, though I had only run into them a couple of times the two seemed to understand each other perfectly. They didn’t seem to mind that I had joined their adventure either instead of welcoming me into their rhythm. 

Tyson had also joined us, who I found out was particularly related to me as he was a son of Poseidon as well. The only difference was that Poseidon had mated with a spirit or nymph and from that Tyson was born.

Annebeth seemed oddly cautious around him though never talking to him or looking at him directly. It was clear that she didn’t fully trust him or something similar. If I was any closer to her I would probably ask her about it but it seemed odd as I didn’t know that much about her.

So I opted to sit in the back of the boat and simply observe the three people that I was now trapped with. “So what were you doing while stuck on Luke’s ship” it was Percy who joined me on the back of the ship.

“He told me who I am well and who my dad is. After that, he explained this privacy and said I was going to need to pick a side. My decision would either save Olympus or destroy it, a lot of pressure really.” I said. I was joking but I shouldn’t have been as this was a very serious topic and I was kind of playing it as if it wasn’t anything important.

Percy and Annabeth shared a look and the two had what I would call a mini-meeting. That left Tyson and me to ourselves and I was happy to find out how he felt about having another sibling.

I had never been more relieved to see land in my life. After being stuck on a boat for weeks being on solid land wasn't something I would be upset about. Annabeth had yelled at Tyson on the boat when he accidentally dropped the can of winds.

“Tyson, Bailey why don't you guys go look for some food,” Percy said.

At first, Tyson didn't want to split up but I understood that Annabeth and Percy needed the time to talk between themselves. Tyson and I talked about our lives as we made our way through the forest and I was very surprised by the life he had lived. He had such a horrible life; he spent most of his time like a kid who didn't have a family or a home. I talked about my parents and the problems I had in school, but it was nothing as bad as him.

“Do you smell that?” Tyson asked.

“What?” I asked but the Cyclops had already taken off down an unmarked path. I had no other options but to follow him to what appeared to be a donut shop.

“Monster Donut Shop” I read from the sign.

It had the look and feel of a cafe or a dinner but from what I could see from the inside it was almost deserted. A single person stood inside the shop behind the counter staring at the door in front of him.

“Can we get some donuts?” Tyson asked me.

“Let's go get Percy, maybe they will want some donuts,” I said grabbing his arm to take him back the way we came.

Thankfully when we cursed through the tree line Percy and Annabeth seemed done with their conversation. “Brother, there's a Donut shop, can we get some?” Tyson said running up to the boy.

Percy looked at me, his eyes squinting slightly and a crease forming on his forehead, “There's a Donut Shop here” he asked.

“Monster Donut Shop, looks a bit sketchy but then again we need food,” I said.

The three of us were uneasy while we followed Tyson towards the donut shop who was by far more excited. “This doesn't feel right,” Annabeth said and I nodded in agreement as we were standing in front of the donut shop.

Tyson didn't waste any more time and headed into the shop very excitedly ordering a donut at the counter. We approached carefully and ordered our own food watching the zombie-like boy walk around to finish our order.

Once we got our order things went south and I think all of us were expecting it.

Apparently, the donut shop was tied to a Hydra who was now trying to kill us because we were demigods. This is what Annabeth told me as about three seconds into the battle I was sent flying and hit my head successfully knocking me out. When I woke up, I also noticed I was on a boat again something I wasn't very thrilled about.

“Gave us a good scare there girly,” a beefy girl said, walking over to me and Annabeth me.

“Bailey this is Clarisse daughter of Ares and the leader of this quest that we sort of broke into. Clarisse this is Bailey daughter of Poseidon” Annabeth introduced us.

“I think I recognize you from camp, I'm sorry I met so many people that day,” I said offering a smile as well.

“Hmm I like you more than your brother,” she said with a nod. I couldn't help the smile on my face at her words I hated when people didn't like me.

“Whole camps looking for you, where did you go?” she asked.

“Luke took me, I've been on his ship since camp. He’s been training me as well so I have that going for me.” I said.

“Hmm well welcome to my ship,” she said.

“So who exactly are all of these people,” I said looking around at all of the people who were on the boat.

“Dead war soldiers. My dad gave me them along with the ship” she said.

“Cool,” I said before she was whisked away.

The ship was extremely busy with people walking away from working what seemed to be a big progression. “Where are we heading,” I asked, moving over to Percy and Annabeth who were staring off the edge of the sea.

“The sea of monsters,” Percy said.

“The Bermuda Triangle” Annabeth had said this at the same time as Percy and the two almost smiled at the coincidence.

“That's weird Luke is going there as well,” I said.

This seemed like new information to the two and they instantly moved over to the captain Clarisse. “We're definitely going to run into him again,” Percy said, his eyes staying on the horizon of the sea.

Nothing stopped us from heading to the Triangle and I was just as nervous as I was when I was on Luke's ship. The closer we got apparently I wasn't the only one who was worried about moving in as everybody seemed a bit on edge. They had good reasons though as guarding the entrance to the Sea of Monsters were two monsters, Scylla and Charybdis.

Clarisse wanted to skid right through the middle or closer to Scylla which we did but when the engine started failing and becoming too hot to handle it wasn't looking too great. Along with the engine starting to fail, tentacles started pulling men from the ship and up to the cliff.

Tyson moved to help the fire and explained he could handle the heat Percy and I reluctantly let him leave. “Clarisse what you need” I shouted to the surprisingly calm war daughter.

“I need away from Scylla can you steer,” she asked.

Nothing was stopping me from moving and grabbing the wheel and steering away from the cliffs. The moment I grabbed the mass I was surprised by the wave of calm that crashed into me.

It was only seconds before I heard a loud explosion and I was thrown from my position into the water. The ship had exploded and from what I could see very few people made it out alive. I stayed underwater for a while, surprised when an air bubble formed around my mouth and I was able to breathe normal, I was also completely dry.

Moving further away from the derby I was completely shocked for somebody to grab my shoulder and pulled me from the water. “There we go sister” It was Tyson who spoke as I was placed in a small boat.

“Gave us a right scare” Clarisse spoke.

I couldn't help but laugh at this situation “god can we leave this sea” I asked.

Clarisse smiled but I knew we couldn't. This was about a lot more than a scary problem for me, we needed to succeed in this. “Promise it won't get worse,” she said even though I had a feeling she was just saying that for my benefit.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

Clarisse insisted on calling camp to let them know we had lost our ship but at least the three of us had survived. There was a small hole in my heart not knowing if my brother and Annabeth had made it out of the blast. “Well keep moving forward we need that fleece,” the leader of the camp told us. Apparently, Chiron has been dethroned or something similar and this other guy has taken his place. Clarisse also explained about Luke’s army and warned the camp that we didn’t know when they would attack.

“I really hate that guy,” Clarisse said after the Iris message had vanished.

“Well I guess we have to find this fleece,” I said looking around at what I could see which was nothing but water.

“You smell that,” Tyson asked.

I couldn't help but tense up as the last time he had said that we were almost killed by a Hydra and I didn’t want a repeat. “Of course, the fleece is on Polyphemus island. He’s a cyclops so Tyson would be able to track him” Clarisse said.

So that's what we did. We followed Tyson’s nose which sometimes led us into monsters that we had to fight our way out of. All and all we did really well as a team and I was quite surprised with Clarisse's eagerness to work with Tyson. From how Annabeth acted I assumed everybody was scared of monsters and only wanted them dead.

Tyson was excited too he really enjoyed helping people and I think he knew he was getting rid of the bad stigma on himself. “Were close I would say only a few minutes left,” Tyson said as we continued forward.

“Well I think I was wrong about him, he definitely came in handy” Clarisse said.

"He’s definitely gotten me out of one or two hard places,” I said.

“Were here” Tyson said as a large island came into view. What I was expecting was a dinky little island was not the case as it was huge with a large mountain in the center of it.

“Bailey, can you stay by the boat be a lookout, we don’t need somebody sneaking up on us,” Clarisse said.

Though I wanted to go and help, I knew that I would be more helpful where I was. What we didn’t need was somebody to pop up and stop us before we even got the fleece. “Yeah be safe please,” I said as the two-headed off of the boat.

Staring at the water was boring. There wasn’t anything else I could say there was only water which was far too calm for my liking. The whole sea seemed to stand still as I waited for some sort of movement. “Bailey” I flinched and turned completely shocked to see Percy standing there.

“What,” I said looking back out at the water.

“We came from the other side, we thought you died,” he said. I was surprised when he pulled me into a hug causing me to smile largely.

“I thought the same thing, Tyson and Clarisse are already up there for a while. I'll watch your boat just go make sure it's okay” I said sending them onto the island. It was still weird that I hadn’t heard or seen the two sneak up on me.

I was back to staring at the water trying to pay more attention this time so that I didn’t miss anything this time. It was impossible to miss the problem that was coming towards us as it came in the form of a cruise ship. “Crap,” I said, turning and sprinting up the hill but there was nobody to be found. There was nothing for me to do but stand at the hill and either wait for Luke’s men or my friends to come back.

“Ah, Bailey, great to see you again” I could recognize that voice anywhere, Luke.

“Like you're not welcome here,” I said.

“Now you don’t get any say in that, I'm sure your friends have convinced you to join their side of this thing,” Luke said.

“They haven’t really but I take it you don’t want me so I guess this is a better option,” I replied.

The group didn’t let me be free for more than a few seconds before my arms grabbed mine and I was detained by the group. “Hmm and I was just starting to like you,” Luke told me with a smirk on his face.

“Shame,” I said.

The group continued forward to wait for the other people I had juried with while I stood restrained with Luke and a couple of his guys. “You know I was hurt you didn’t even say goodbye before rushing off,” Luke said. He had moved to stand in front of me towering over my frame forcing me to hold my neck at an odd angle.

“Well I don’t really miss people who kidnap me,” I told him.

Luke’s face seemed to drop slightly, “everything I've done for you, and you still only see me as the guy who kidnapped you?” he asked.

“Yup.”

Truly that wasn’t the case though I knew Luke more than I knew any of the people I was on the quest with. I liked Luke. I spent time with him and got to know him and frankly, I liked him despite everything; but there was no way to get around the fact that he had kidnapped me and kept me on that boat against my will.

That's where our conversation ended as my friends were dragged back each restrained by one of Luke’s men. “Percy glad to see you again cousin you ran off so fast last time you didn’t get time to talk with me,” Luke spoke.

From the hostility, Percy responded with towards Luke’s sentence I knew neither of them was exaggerating their distaste for each other.

“How did you find us,” Percy asked.

“Put a little tracing device in this one. The smartest thing we ever did” Luke had placed his arm around my shoulders when he said this.

I couldn’t have been more shocked by his words; how the hell did they put a tracking device on me without me knowing. “What the hell takes it out, where the hell is it,” I said, pulling on my restraints slightly.

“Shh don't worry” Luke whispered in my ear. “Now back to business we are going to need that fleece, Jackson. And your sister will return to her ranks with us” Luke said, giving a smile to the group.

“No way in hell” the fleece was currently held in Percy’s hands but I figured they would take it away shortly enough.

Though I was proven wrong when Percy broke free from his captor. In his hand where there was previously nothing was a large sword that seemed to have materialized out of thin air. Within seconds the dynamic had changed and people were fighting with any weapons they could find.

“Don't do anything stupid” Luke told me before pulling his own sword out and heading into the cause.

Naturally, I didn’t listen to him and while my handler was focused on the battle I twisted in his hold successfully breaking free. While doing this I also managed to grab his sword from his hilt and held it at his throat.

“Bailey comes on” it was Percy who had yelled this.

I didn’t need any other motivation as I sprinted with the others back to our dinky ships all of us getting into one of them. Only when I was safe on the boat did I risk a look back seeing Luke and his men either on the ground or standing with wounds. Luke was staring right back at me, a glare clear on his face.

“Percy you need to find the GPS,” I said.

I had already been looking frantically trying to find someplace they had placed it but I had absolutely no idea. Thankfully Annabeth grabbed my hands stopping me from moving and then continued to flip my libs over inspecting each incredibly carefully. Eventually, she pushed down on a spot and smiled hopefully meaning she had found it. “This is going to hurt quite a bit, might be best for you to bite down on something,” she told me.

As I didn’t have anything to bite down on I had to simply use my hand and watch as Annabeth unleashed a dagger. She took a deep breath before delivering a laceration to my arm. It felt like hours that her fingers were in the cut digging around for something but she eventually pulled out the device. I let out a large sigh of relief before throwing the stupid thing out into the ocean.

“Thank you,” I said, tearing off the bottom portion of my shirt. I tied it around the cut and called it a day.

We had succeeded or at least to the point of getting the object we were supposed to now we had the challenge of getting back to camp. 

Apparently when we got to land we had just enough money to get a single ticket to New York from where we were. And after Percy explained that neither he, Tyson, or I could actually fly we gave the money to Clarisse so that she could succeed in her quest. We had to find our own way home but I don’t think any of us were that upset by that fact.

Surprisingly Annabeth managed to get us a ride and we were on our way back to camp by car which meant it was going to take us a couple of days. But eventually, we made it and we were once again safe behind the border of camp.

Clarisse had placed the fleece on the tree and it had started healing it of the poison. Chiron who was reinstated as a councilor was searching for something to guard it but at the moment we were just using campers. When the fleece was retrieved Clarisse looked like a hero and was celebrating her success. Even gave the rest of us a shout-out, not that we were looking for one but it was nice to be recognized even if it was just slightly.

All in all, it was a nice peaceful event and I was able to actually enjoy the summer camp vibe of the camp. Well at least until I started waking up to nightmares of Luke Castellan and the war that was to come.

Tyson had moved in with our dad and Percy and I being the only two in the cabin we slept on opposite ends. Thankfully I wasn’t waking him up when I woke up a complete mess the blond boy burned into my vision. The dreams weren’t even that bad simply him talking to something discussing plans it was just scared that I seemed tuned into it.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Percy asked me one day at breakfast.

“Percy like I said I'm fine it's simply a couple of bad dreams,” I said.

“Okay just Demi-god dreams can sometimes mean stuff I don’t want anything to stress you out,” he said.

“Thank you but I will be fine,” I said.

I had a feeling he wanted to ask more pry further into my dreams but we weren’t on that level yet. We had gotten to know each other but not to the point of talking about deep personal problems. 

“Percy” Annabeth had come running down to the canteen catching the attention of everybody. “It's Talia’s tree,” she said before taking off again.  
Seconds later everybody was up and running up the hill to see what this could mean. We found out a few minutes later when we were staring down at an outline of a girl at the base of the tree.

“I got you I got you,” Percy said, grabbing her arm to help her up.

“Percy that’s” Annabeth started whatever she was going to say she never finished.

“I'm Percy Jackson who is you” Percy tried.

“Talia. Talia Grace” there was silence through the hill when the girl spoke.

This was a big revelation: a child of the big three had come back to life and looked to have not aged a day being she was about sixteen. From what I knew about this prophecy this changed a whole lot about it, and none of it would be good.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

The campers welcomed Talia into the camp and moved her to the big house so that Chiron and Dr. D could ease her into the news. I mean it had to be heard to learn that you have been dead for three years and had grown into a tree. This was insane, that was for sure if I hadn’t seen it there would be a chance I wouldn’t believe any of it.

“Race you to the coliseum” Talia yelled after breakfast before the two of us sprinted to the training ground.

The two of us over the summer had become great friends both training each other and becoming almost inseparable. It was partially because we were the few females our age at camp and partially because we were daughters of the big three. We were able to train with our powers that seemed almost unfair against the other campers.

“I beat you again, I mean I know you were a tree for three years but come on” I joked with a smile.

Talia smiled as well. I seemed to be one of the few people that could actually get her to do that. Though it still bugged her when I made fun of her which was proven when a strike of lightning went down a few feet away from me.

“Don't rub it in,” she said.

“Yeah like that's going to happen. What are we up to today” I asked.

Talia shrugged and the two of us moved around the collusion trying to figure out what we should do.

“Bailey,” Talia said.

“Hmm.”

“I was wondering if you would tell me about Luke. Annabeth said you spent quite a bit of time with him. We were friends for a long time and I just want to know how he is doing” she said.

We had both moved over to some of the stadium seats taking a seat. My time with Luke wasn’t something I revisited often mostly because it scared me that I had agreed with him and was almost helping him in a way. But I couldn’t turn Talia away. She knew this boy for a long time and frankly, they seemed close to each other.

“He’s angry, and really he has the right to be. He’s leading the army against the gods and despite all of that he seems like a scared little boy” I said.

“You like him,” Talia said.

“Luke made friends with me while I was on the boat. I didn’t fully understand what was going on and I sort of fell for him. I'm doing my best to get over him because honestly, I don’t think he’s ever coming back to this world” I said motioning to the camp around us.

“Luke always knew how to get the ladies, that was something he was always good at. That and protecting Annabeth and me despite being younger than me he constantly refused to let me do things alone. He was a good guy just must have fallen off the wagon. I'm hoping he will come back around” she said. I couldn’t imagine how she was feeling, after all, she finally woke up only to find out her best friend wasn’t the same anymore. 

Annabeth was no longer a scared seven years old who couldn’t protect herself, and Luke had moved on and became an enemy of the camp. She must be confused not to mention she was also now training on top of all this new information being jammed into her head.

“Bailey the big house is requesting your presence” it was some random Apollo kid who had run over to the coliseum said.

From the quick summer I had been at camp I knew being summoned to the big house was not good in the slightest. Campers knew it as only bad things as if it was ever anything good it would be celebrated in front of everyone.

Both Dr. D and Chiron were talking when I walked in but this immediately stopped when they saw me. This wasn't going to be good.

“Ah Bailey comes in please take a seat,” Chiron said motioning to one of the chairs in the room. “We're waiting for one more person before we start this little gathering,” Chiron said.

So we sat in silence for almost ten minutes before what sounded like wind came from the chimney before a man appeared at the bottom. He looked very old, too old to be alive, and his white beard almost swept the floor. The cloak he wore was a deep purple color and on his face were half-moon glasses. He looked as if he had just stepped out of a fairy tale and I felt like I needed to do a double-take. When he looked out at the room he smiled and instantly all awkwardness left the area.

“Professor Dumbledore, lovely to see you again” Chiron greeted the man with a handshake.

“Yes so good to see you” Dr. D had used his usual tone of not caring.

“Same to the both of you as well, glad to be back. Ah and hello to you too Ms. Bailey has to say we've spent a good amount of time trying to find you” he said offering a smile.

“What do you mean trying to find me,” I asked.

“We’ve been looking for years. You see most kids start at the age of twelve but the letter must not have reached you. None the less we have found you now and that's all that matters” he said.

Whatever was going on her didn't make a lot of sense and nobody seemed like they were explaining it to me. “What letter? What do most kids start at twelve? Who are you?” I asked listing the questions off.

“Ah yes of course you wouldn't know anything. You my dear are a witch” he said.

I couldn't help but burst into laughter not believing the man in the slightest. “Witches don't exist,” I said though a quick survey of the room told me I was mistaken. “No way first Greek Gods and now witches and wizards this all too much,” I said.

“I do apologize for this but you are in fact a witch, a very interesting one at that. See your mother was a witch and when she had you she wasn't exactly sure how you would turn out with your father being who he is. So she gave you away hoping to keep you out of this life and she succeeded, that was until camp found you. And when they brought you here we were able to find you as well. I'm a professor at a school who specializes in teaching witches and wizards” he told me.

After the entire summer I really couldn't believe that I was still being surprised by the information, I figured after finding out greek gods existed I wouldn't be surprised by anything else. But then Albus Dumbledore wonders into my life and my life is once again turned on its axes.

“So what now,” I asked.

“As you know some students leave for school during the year where others stay in camp during the summer,” Chiron said. “There's a school in Europe that specializes in teaching magic, Professor Dumbledor would like to invite you to attend,” he said.

“To learn how to perform magic safely and efficiently,” Dumbledore told me.

“How long will it be,” I asked.

“Most people stay until they are seventeen, that's when you graduate I guess. It is when you can perform magic legally outside of school” he said.  
“Will I ever see my parents again,” I said.

“Well our school does offer winter break and I'm sure you could work out something with Chiron and Dr. D over here,” he told me.

“We will figure everything out. You're not the first one to be invited to a school as this” Chiron told me.

“Well then I don't see why I wouldn't go,” I said.

“Good, we will be in touch. We are going to set you up with a family who will do their best to get you adjusted to the new world you're entering” Dumbledore said. With that, the man shook the other's hands before stepping back into the fireplace. Throwing some powder down and saying some word he disappeared again with no record of ever being there.

“Now you aren't supposed to tell anybody this but I'm sure if you asked your brother he would say anything to anybody,” Chiron said.

I gave a smile before practically running out of the building through the fields to the cabin that I had made my home. Percy was already inside. He loved to sleep in and so he was just getting out of bed his hair stuck up all over the place.

“Where's the fire,” he asked when I came running into the cabin he asked.

“You won't believe what Chiron just told me,” I said, calming my breath down with a couple of deep breaths.

“Well don't wait to tell me.”

“I'm a witch,” I said.

Percy’s mouth fell open as he sat up fully. His eyes had widened significantly as he became hyper-aware of everything going on around him. “No way that's not possible,” he said with a shake of his head.

“Yeah, a professor just came to tell me I was invited to study in Europe,” I told him.

“You're still going to be here, still right. I can't lose you after losing Tyson” he said. A sense of pride rushed through me at his words. I had felt like the two of us had gotten closer but him actually admitting it made me extremely happy.

“No it will take place as a regular school so I'll be able to be here during the summer,” I said.

“Good. Please don't skip out on camp. I don't want to lose you” he said.

“You won't. I'll be here ever you need me to and I'm sure we will be able to talk as well” I said.

“I want to know all about everything when you get back, no matter what I want to know it all,” he said. I smiled happy that I had actually made it to be friends with Percy. I never thought we would be as close as we were.

“Now come on we're meeting Talia for mythology,” I told him, gaining a groan from the boy.

He and Talia really hated each other and spent most of the time insulting each other. There was a large age gap between them but it was still insane how much they argued and disliked each other. It was definitely odd how Talia and I got on so well together yet Percy and her went at it like cats and dogs.

“Oh come on we have to go,” I said.

Annabeth took it upon herself to teach the three of us more about mythology as she claimed to know everything there was to know. None of us complained. I think we all knew she was probably the best person for the job.

“Alright we're going to talk about some of the minor gods today,” Annabeth said and with that started the lesson. None of us enjoyed it from what I gathered most of the kids at camp didn't unless they were from the Athena cabin.

We had to learn through especially if we wanted to go back out in the world any time soon we needed to know what was out there. Annabeth was a good teacher as well; she knew how to stay alive in the outside world. If we ever wanted to leave camp by ourselves and be normal we needed to learn how to survive which was hard enough.

“Bailey you need to pay attention you can't just chop this all up to being nothing,” Annabeth told me.

“I'm sorry my mind all over the place right now,” I said with a small shake of my head.

“Well whatever it is forget about it for a bit this isn't something that you can ignore” she snapped.

Angry Annabeth wasn't something I enjoyed. She pissed me off most of the time and she was now just as much. I hated that someone acted smarter than me. It annoyed me to no end, it didn't matter if they actually were I just didn't like it.

“I'm just going to walk it off, maybe see you around,” I said before walking off.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

Camp had come to an end and everybody was saying goodbye and I was quite scared about leaving everything I had just learned. I was entering another world that I didn't understand and this was going to be awful. Magic would be nice but I wasn't really happy that I had had to leave everything behind to learn magic.

“I swear I'll be back before I know it,” I told Percy as we finished packing.

Both of us had saved it for the last minute, I think deep down we thought if we didn't pack we wouldn't leave each other. Percy now wanted me to go. He was excited for me to learn magic but I was less than ecstatic. I knew this world I knew how to go to school and make friends but going to a magic school and learning

Because the summer camp closed earlier than when Hogwarts, the school I was attending, would be starting I had to stay with a family for a few weeks before going to school. The Weasleys were a family of seven purebloods apparently and were according to Dumbledore one of the most welcoming families of wizards I could be staying with. I was leaving today because it was the last day of camp, but it was still weeks before my new school would start.

Now though I had to bid Percy a goodbye, something that I had been ignoring for a couple of weeks now. “Please be careful this year,” I said as Percy and I stood on top of half-blood hill.

There were Demi-gods all around us, some heading off to their parent's others just saying goodbye. I was leaving the big house so I was saying goodbye on the hill before heading down to the house.

“As I told you I always try to stay away from the trouble it just seems to find me,” he said.

This wasn't unusual, most demi-gods say the same thing and it was true monsters could smell us so most demigods attract monsters. “Well either way I don't want to hear anything bad in England,” I said.

“I'll do my best, you live out my dream and learn all of the magic,” he said.

Percy revealed to me that he always wanted to be able to do magic and the movement with water was the closest he ever got. Though to be fair controlling water felt like magic I would have actually referred to it as that well until I actually learned real magic existed. “Bye little brother,” I said, bringing him into a hug before he took off down the hill.

He was going to school with Annabeth Chase, the girl I was sure he was going to marry one day. The two would never admit it at least not right now but I was sure they both had feelings for each other.

Percy ran into the arms of a woman I had not seen before but by the way, she gripped Percy, I figured it was his mother. It never even registered with me that Percy had a mother or even a family outside of camp. Nobody seemed to think we were like a family so it was surprising to find out they all had real families that loved them.

Once all of the campers left who was going to, I headed down to the big house where Chiron stood waiting. “Bailey please come Mrs. Weasley is already inside,” he said motioning for me to enter.

“Bailey, this is Mrs. Weasley,” Dr. D said motioning to a woman.

She was short and a little plump but she gave me a good vibe just when you looked at her. I would have had no idea she was a wizard though she wore a sort of clock that I had not seen before and wore a huge smile on her face. It didn't take her more than a few seconds of seeing me to move forward and to pull me into a tight hug. “When Dumbledore told us we would be helping somebody to adjust we certainly didn't expect anything like this,” she said motioning to everything around her. She didn't look exactly surprised by anything she saw around her which I thought odd as she didn't really know about greek gods or Greek mythology in general. Dumbledore had informed me that if I kept my identity a secret it would be best as there was a possibility somebody would try to use my power for something not good. So my real past was hidden from most people from what I was told only the professors at Hogwarts knew what I was. I wasn't sure what Mrs. Weasly thought this was but I was sure it wasn't what was actually going on.

“Well we should get going everybody is very excited to meet you,” she said offering her hand for me.

Grasping on, I wasn't sure what to expect. What I wasn't expecting was to be dragged into the fireplace with my bags. Mrs. Weasley grabbed some powder, throwing it on the ground and yelling something that sounded like the burrow, but I wasn't positive. And just at the end of the sentence, we were out of the big house and instead were transported to another fireplace.

The new location was drastically different from the previous one from the size of the fireplace to the scene around me. The room was much warmer and homierHomeyer than the big house and there were a lot more people mulling around. Excluding Mrs. Weasly and myself there were seven other people in the room who had all turned to look at the two of us. I chose to ignore most of the people in the room. I instead surveyed the rooms I could see which was the living room and kitchen. It seemed to be organized chaos which was a refreshing change from the spotless cleanliness from camp.

“Well don't just stay there come in come in,” Mrs. Weasly said grabbing my bag and pulling me into the house.

“Thank you,” I said walking further into the room a little nervous with the number of eyes that were on me.

“Alright right introductions are needed,” she said motioning with the people, mostly kids to move closer to us. “This is Goerge, Fred, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. The redhead is mine and Authors here, the other two are some of Ron’s friends” she said pointing to each of the people in the room. George and Fred were twins tall and handsome with short red hair and mischievous smiles on their faces reminding me of the Stoll brothers. Ron must have been a year or two younger and seemed less confident than the first two. Ginny was the only girl of the family and seemed to also be the youngest, she was gorgeous and gave me a bright smile and a small wave when her mother introduced her. Harry and Hermione looked as if they could be siblings but from the way they were introduced, I doubted it. Lastly, Arthur was much older than the kids so I figured he must have been Mrs. Weaslys's husband, he looked to have a similar personality to her, a cheery smile on his face and happiness in his eyes. Just from the introductions I liked this family and was more than happy to be staying with them even if it would just be for a couple of weeks.

“I'm Bailey, from New York,” I told the group, adding a small wave.

“Wow, nice accent girly word on the street is that you're from the muggle world be careful around dad he’s obsessed with that kind of stuff,” one of the twins said stepping forward I was sure it was Fred who had said it.

I gave a smile to him before turning to the two parents and said “thank you really for taking me in.”

“Oh it's no problem really we love guests,” Author said.

“Yeah Harry and Hermione are practically always here,” the other twin said.

“Ginny here will show you to your room, you'll have to share with Ginny as space is limited in the house. I hope that's alright” Mrs. Weasly said.  
I nodded and turned to the smiling girl who grabbed one of my bags and started up the stairs. She paused and poked her head around one of the walls and said “Oh sorry come on it's a long way up.”

She had not lied. Her room must have been on the second to top floor which was at least seven stories. The fact that the house actually stood and didn't topple over but then I guess when you have magic on your side it helps. “This is going to be our room Hermione has her own room if you really want to stay with her instead,” she said walking into the room. It was about the size of my room at camp but had two beds one on either side of the room.

“No this will work, plus we have to get to know each other,” I said with a smile.

She copied my expression “I'm so glad to actually have another girl in this house to talk with, Hermione usually sticks with Harry and Ron” she said.

“Well now you have me,” I said.

She smiled and the two of us talked while I unpacked some of my stuff, clothes mostly, and a pillow that I brought with me from camp. I had a feeling that instead of homesick I was going to get camp sick so I thought I would bring something from the camp to help me remember it.

“So you have a brother who isn't a wizard,” she asked.

“More like a stepbrother, our dad is the same but different mother. He lives in New York as well but we only really see each other over the summer” I said.

“That must be hard, though I mean at least he doesn't prank you with magic that you can't reverse yourself,” she said.

“Who pranks you.”

“Fred and Goerge they love to make new prank objects and piss people off,” she said. 

“That makes sense; they have the mischief in their eyes.”

We both laughed at this so I figured she actually agreed with me. “You'll fit in fine around here,” she told me. This meant a lot to me as I was worried about going into a new world and making friends with people I didn't fully know.

For most of the day, the two of us sat in our room and talked about our past life and Ginny told me about Hogwarts. I was interested in the houses. It seemed really unique and I was looking forward to meeting the talking hat. She revealed that everybody in the house was a Gryffindor and I was hoping I would get into that house as well though I didn't know for sure which one I would make it into.

“Come on I'll give you a little tour of the house,” she said standing up and clapping her hands.

The house was huge. I had not seen the outside but it felt smaller than it actually was as the first floor only had three rooms. Two living rooms and a kitchen were the base of the entire house which was indeed seven stories. Percy, a boy I had not met, lived on the first floor; his room was coated in papers when we glanced inside. The second floor was for the twins who were all smiles when they saw me but their room was scary with the number of chemicals inside. The next floor just housed two full bathrooms and Hermione’s room was on the fifth floor. The sixth floor was our room and Harry and Ron shared the room on the top and final floor.

I was surprised by the size of the house and the number of magical things going on inside with objects cleaning and moving. Everybody was super nice and they made me feel welcome in their home which was very nice.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve:

Dinner was called later in the day and ten plates were set at the table and we all took our spots. I was introduced to Percy who worked at the ministry and looked as uptight as Ginny described him but he was nice. Once all of us had settled in food started moving from the kitchen onto the table all on its own. I had seen magic in action before but this was still new to me and I couldn't move my eyes from the plates.

“It's just as cool if you eat it too,” Fred said leaning over to whisper it in my ear.

The twins had actually put on name tags claiming it would be easier for me to remember them better. Mrs. Weasly or Molly as she told me to call her had scolded them for this but I found it very helpful and hilarious.

“I'm sure it is just magic that is so insane” I whispered back.

Molly’s cooking was as good as Fred had said it was and I was sure I would gain weight quickly while staying here. The summer where I had lost weight and gained muscle was definitely going to be reversed while I was here.

After dinner, Percy returned to his room directly after not bothering to say much to anybody. But the rest of the kids moved into the living room wanting to play some sort of game that I didn't recognize. Ginny tried her best to explain it to me but exploding snaps just didn't make any sense to me.

“So how you like England so far” George had taken the seat next to me.

“I've been here for six hours and haven't left the house yet.”

“So it's your favorite place ever,” he said.

The more I got to know each of the house members the more I was enjoying my stay as they all made it easy to be here.

“So what year are you going into,” Ron asked me.

“I think Dumbledore said I was going to go into my fourth year,” I said.

“Oh, you'll be with those three then. They are all in their fourth year as well” George said motioning to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

“Well at least I will know somebody, back in school I didn't have many friends until my last school,” I said.

“How many schools have you been too,” Harry asked.

“Believe it or not I've been to different schools, I got kicked out a lot too many accidents that nobody could explain,” I said.

“Sounds like you were a bit of a trouble maker Fred and I are like that too,” George said.

I already knew this but I nodded pretending like I had not had Ginny tell me everything about everybody in the house. Harry was the first and only person to survive a killing curse which made him pretty famous in the wizarding world. Surprisingly I understood more or less how he felt being a child of the big three I was somewhat of a celebrity back at camp because we were so rare. Nobody in the house knew this. Of course, nobody would, only my brother Percy and my professors would know my entire story of being both a demi-god and a witch.

“You all should head to bed, Percy will start getting upset at the noise,” Molly said walking into the room.

So that's where we all separated heading to our own sections of the house and at least Ginny and I actually went to sleep.

The next couple of days had been more or less the same as getting to know the people I was sharing the house with and learning more about magic. This Friday was different though as when I woke up there was a buzz in the air that was different than most other days.

“What are we doing today,” I asked Ginny, who was already up and getting ready for the day.

“Oh, we are going to Diogan Alley to get all of our school supplies. You need the most out of all of us a wand and robes and all of that,” she said.  
Diogan Alley, Ginny told me a bit about that it being a wizard only location where you could get all supplies for magic needs. From how it had been described I was extremely excited to see it not really knowing what to expect.

“Come down when you're ready we're going to leave after breakfast,” Ginny said before ducking out of the room.

Once she was gone I stripped and moved to put on my outfit of the day. I was just putting on my shirt when the door opened and I spun around to meet Georges's eyes. “Oh shit I'm so sorry,” he said sucking his head behind the door.

My cheeks burned embarrassed that he had walked in on me changing, which was weird as usually, these sort of things didn't affect me. I finished pulling my shirt down and opened the door fully, letting George enter if he wanted to. “It's okay, what do you need?” I asked him. He stood awkwardly in the doorway scratching the back of his neck as I sat on the bed putting on my socks and boots.

“Oh mom was just wondering when you would be down,” he said.

“Now.”

I followed George out of the room and down the stairs both making it to the bottom within a few minutes. George seemed to be a bit shy after the encounter in my room and moved over to his brother quickly. The rest of the family was already seated around the table which I joined taking the open seat next to Ginny.

“What happened George is all flushed” Ginny whispered to me when I sat down.

“He walked in on me, I'm not sure he saw anything but he definitely seems embarrassed,” I told her.

Ginny giggled and we went back to the food that was laid out in front of us. “Bailey do you know where we are getting your money,” Molly asked while we ate.

“Dumbledore said my mom saved me some before she passed, I have the key upstairs,” I said.

“Good good, we have to make a run to Gringotts anyways,” she said.

The family had tried to explain the wizard bank to me before but I still had no idea what to expect. Ginny stayed with me for most of the morning except for a few minutes to go talk to George who grew red with whatever Ginny whispered in his ear.

“What are you telling him? He seems even worse than when he walked in on me” I asked her.

“Bailey, go get that key, we're going to leave in a few minutes,” Molly said.

I was annoyed that Ginny got out of telling me whatever she was holding over George but I left her to go get the key so who knows what she was talking about. When I got back to the main floor of the house everybody was preparing to head to Diogan Alley.

“Alright Bailey you can go right before Author and me, that way you can watch everybody else do it before,” Molly said waving me over to her.

I watched as one by one the kids stepped into the fire-throwing down a small pile of powder and saying Diogan Alley before disappearing in green flames. Finally, after everybody had gone I went, I was nervous but I knew I had to start doing things on my own. “Diogan Alley,” I said while dropping the powder in the fireplace.

Exactly like when I left camp my view changed from the burrow to some book store and this time I fell out of the fireplace. “Oh everybody does that for the first time, Harry is still doing it,” George said pulling me up like I weighed nothing.

I gave him a smile and a small thanks before moving over to Ginny who had a suspicious smirk on her face. “What is that look for, stop it,” I said lightly pushing her shoulder.

One Author and Molly made it to the book store we headed out of the store and made our way through the busy street. Though everybody had tried to explain the Alley to me it never truly made sense in my mind until now when I actually saw it. Lines of stores and people were everywhere. It was insane and completely chaotic but at the same time was the coolest thing I had ever seen before.

We made our way right to the end of the Alleyway where a large building stood with columns on the outside and a large staircase out front. “This is Gringotts, the only place to keep your money,” Ginny told me as we made our way inside.

“Wow, it looks not how I expected,” I said while we walked down the hallway with goblins on either side. The fact that it was run by goblins but me slightly on edge monsters could smell the demi-god in me and it made them want to kill me. My main problem was that if they all decided to attack me there was no way I would make it out alive.

“We would like to see the Weasley and Redwood vaults please,” Molly told the goblin that we stopped in front of one.

“Keys please,” the goblin said holding his hand out.

Molly pulled the key from her pocket and took mine from my hand handing them both over to the goblin who looked them both over. “Follow me please,” he said starting off down another hallway with fewer people in it.

Most of the kids stayed outside of the cart but Molly and I got in preparing to head to our vaults. What I wasn't expecting was for the cart to be more like a roller coaster with practically flying through the vaults passing doorway after doorway. “Weasley family vault,” the goblin said as we came to a sudden halt outside of one of the doorways. Molly stepped forward opening the door and grabbing a small pile of gold coins that were on the floor. The vault looked empty with the size of it and there only being a few coins on the ground.

We continued further into the mine shaft with me doing my best to not throw up from the drastic motion changes. “Redwood vault,” the goblin said, stepping out of the cart. I followed and this time he presented the key along with his hand triggering something in the door. The door started to make a lot of noise and the bolts seemed to move to unlock the vault before the door slowly opened. A large pile of coins was inside the vault and I wasn't sure how much money this actually was. I glanced behind me at Molly who still seemed rather surprised with the amount of money that was in my vault.

“You shouldn't need more than five of those golden ones” Molly finally says.

I nodded and pulled a couple of the coins from the vault and made my way back to the cart. And we were off again heading up this time instead of further down, Molly didn't say much as we made our way back up. “Alright let's make this office Ginny and the twins go with Bailey and get her wand and robes. The rest of us will get the books. Can I get one of those gold ones from you dear to get your books” Molly asked me?

Handing her one of the gold coins we split with the parents the four of us heading into the other side of the street. “Olivanders, first everyone needs a wand,” Fred said, stopping in front of a small shop.

The three stayed outside but waved me forward and I headed in looking around at the number of boxes in awe. They were small long boxes the perfect size for wands I thought and they were absolutely everywhere. “Ah, Miss. Redwood, I was wondering when I would get you through my door” an old man said moving from the back of the store. “I am Olivander, maker of wands, I made your mothers and her parents and many of the wands in your bloodline,” he said. This was the first time hearing I had come from a bloodline of wizards I didn't even think that my mom could have had wizard parents.

“I'm sorry I'm not sure how this works,” I said with a smile.

Ollivander smiled as well and turned on his heel walking to the back of his shop. “I've been saving this wand for a long time. I had a feeling it would be in good use by a Redwood one day” he said holding out a black wand to me.

Once it was in my hand I couldn't help the smile from my face at the feeling I got from the small piece of wood. “Why were you saving this for Redwood,” I asked him.

He gave a soft smile “Because it is the perfect amount of power for the most powerful magical family in America” he said. I couldn't believe that I was just learning all of this now how could nobody have told me about my family. If my family was this family how did I not know anything about them? “I have a feeling it is perfect for you but give a little wave just for fun,” he told me. With a small flick of the wand small golden sparks flew from the tip showering me in golden sprinkles disappearing the moment they touched the ground.

“Wow” I couldn't help but say.

“Ah yes perfect. Take care of that, I've been saving it for so long” he told me.

Once I paid him I stepped back out into the street smiling at the three people who had the faces pressed up against the outside window. “Nice rain shower it was really pretty,” Ginny told me with a smile.

“Robes next come on keep up,” George said already heading down the street with Fred. Ginny and I followed whispering to each other as we went.

Robes were much easier to get as it was just some quick measurement before we left with a couple of sets of robes. They were blank at the moment because I didn't have a house yet but after I was sorted they would change automatically.

Afterward, we met back up with the rest of the family at the bookstore called Flourish and Boots. “Got everything done I see good we can head home now then,” Molly said as we all headed back to the fireplace.

“Watch where you're going,” an angry voice said.

I turned to see that Ron had accidentally run into a blonde boy while messing with Harry. “Bugger off Malfoy” Harry replied.

“Watch it next time or this won't go too smoothly” the blond boy replied giving the boys an icy glare. His eyes flicked over the rest of the group, pausing on me for a few seconds longer than anybody before returning to harry. “After all at school you won't have your little pose,” he said before walking off.

He was cute. I couldn't lie tall and lanky, blue eyes and blond hair that anybody would die for. Though he was hot his rudeness to the boys made me rethink the cuteness as his personality didn't seem to be the best.

“Well everybody back to the Burrow,” Molly said.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen:  
“Bailey we didn't want to say anything earlier but we have tickets to the quidditch world cup. We didn't want to say anything because you came so last minute we didn't have a ticket for you but Dumbledoor pulled a few strings so you can come with us if you want” Arthur said.

“Thank you but I have no idea what that is,” I said.

We were at dinner one night when Arthur had dropped the news which didn't really help me too much. “Oh it's the biggest wizard sporting match of the year” he explained. “The kids could explain it better to you, they know all about it,” he said.

“Thank god, I thought I had to be stuck with them without you,” Ginny said, throwing her arms around me.

Laughing, I hugged her back before we all went back to our food. “Tomorrow what do you all say to showing Bailey how Quidich works,” George said.

“Yeah might as well we have almost the entire Gryffindor team here anyways,” Harry said.

This of course didn't mean anything to me but most of the table laughed at this joke. “I'll explain it to you later,” Ginny said leaning over to whisper it to me.

I thanked her and everybody went back to eating their food. Everybody seemed really excited about the cup though so I guess it was a pretty big deal. “Well you all better head off to bed,” Molly said once the clock struck nine. Though it was summer and we didn't have anything going on tomorrow it seemed people were good and went to bed early and got up early.

“Sleep well” George called after Ginny and I as we headed upstairs.

The twins were definitely warming up to me and we started hanging out a lot more with them. The trio Harry, Hermione, and Ron usually stuck to themselves so the four of us usually spent time together.

“He likes you, you know,” Ginny said once we were safely behind her door.

“Lies,” I said though I wasn't fully sure. To be fair I didn't really know what it was like to have people crushing on me so I wasn't sure if he did like me or if Ginny was just saying that.

“Say what you want I'm right,” she said.

“I will thank you for believing in me” I replied. We continued to stay up talking about a lot of random stuff before we eventually got to sleep.  
The next morning I woke up changing into more sporty clothes for the day because I guess we were going to be doing sporting activities. “Damn girl, look at those legs,” Ginny said as I was wearing shorts for the day.

Camp had made me constantly work out and train which meant I was super buff and I knew my muscles weren't hidden. “Thanks, I was a boxer,” I said, saying what I figured she would believe the most.

“So much I don't know,” she said shaking her head and heading out the door.

I followed giggling slightly as we walked into the kitchen which for the first time was almost completely empty. “Coffee,” a voice asked, causing us both to see George standing by the motion booting it up. “Mom and dad are off doing other things so it's just us kids here now,” he told us.

“Coffee please,” I said, taking the mug he held out for me.

It was just ginny, the twins, and I for a while before the trio made their way downstairs and ate breakfast. “Alright, so Quidditch,” Ron asked, clapping his hands together.

Despite not knowing the trio too much Ron was excited about this Quidditch thing and it was a way for all of us to spend a little bit of time together. The seven of us made it out to the yard where a box stood with a couple of old brooms next to it. Harry, Ginny and Ron all held their own brooms and Fred passed the rest of us one from the pile. “Alright I guess first we should explain flying to you first,” Harry said with a smile.

“We learn in our first year it shouldn't be too hard to teach you,” Ginny said.

The group did their best to show me how to fly and most of it made no sense to me. Luckily once I got off the ground the rest of it started to make sense and I had at least control over my broom.

“Good I guess now we can tell you a bit about Quidditch as a sport,” George said.

With that Ron started to explain the game to me with the others interjecting every once in a while. The basics were that each team had seven players; three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker. These names didn't mean much to me until the group actually explained each position to me.

“You got all of that,” Ron asked once he had finished explaining.

“No not in the slightest but I think it will take a bit of actually watching it,” I said.

The group nodded and started what seemed to be a makeshift game. We didn't have enough people to play a full game but we played a smaller game of three on three Hermione opting just to watch, and we didn't play with bludgers or snitches. We played with two chasers, a keeper, and a quaffle which was a beautiful name. We stayed outside until lunch when we finally headed back into the house.

“Mom and dad aren't going to be here for lunch so who knows how to cook?” Fred asked, glancing into the fridge.

Pushing him to the side slightly I looked at what they had which wasn't a whole lot, “Hamburgers” I asked.

“Yup.”

“Sounds good.”

I got a chorus of answers in which I nodded and pulled out the ingredients heading over to the stove. “So where did you learn to cook?” George said, being the only one who stayed in the kitchen with me.

“Well my adopted mom used to cook every day so after watching her so much I picked up some stuff,” I told him.

“That's cool, none of us know how to cook. With magic we can get by but not without it” he said.

“Hey what day is this world cup anyway,” I asked him.

“We leave Friday at four am which is great,” he said.

George stayed in the kitchen with me watching as I made lunch and even helped me set the table. Ginny walked into the kitchen with a little smirk making me think she was definitely up to something but I ignored it.

“Lunch is served,” I told the group before everybody dug into the food I made.

Molly came home about halfway into lunch looking absolutely shocked at us all eating at the table. “Is that actual food who cooked?” she asked looking around at each of us.

“Bailey did she isn't half bad either,” Fred said with a large smile.

“Well thank you for feeding everyone Bailey,” Molly told me, giving me a smile.

“No problem really,” I said.

Once everybody was done we all moved on to do our own thing which meant Ginny and I were having a bit of girl time.

Friday came quicker than I wanted to admit and before I knew it I was being shaken by Ginny at three forty-five in the morning. “Ugh, remind me why we are doing this,” I asked her as I changed into new clothes.

“Because it's a once in a lifetime experience and I can point out all our classmates,” Ginny said.

“Let's just hope some of them are worth our time,” I said as we headed downstairs.

Everybody was there except the trio who were still getting up. “Ron hurry up you boys need to go” Molly called upstairs. Soon enough the boys tumbled downstairs and we were off heading through the woods.

“Where are we going, dad?” Fred called from the back of the pack.

“Just over the hill,” another man said, appearing from the woods.  
“Amos, lovely to see you again” Arthur greeted the man, the two of them shaking hands.

“Geez Author all of these yours.”

“Goodness knows just the redheads. This is Hermione, Bailey, and Harry” Auther told the man pointing to the three of us non redheads.

Not much else was said before a boy jumped down from a tree greeting his dad and nodding to Harry and Ron. “Cedric Diggory a Ravenclaw and a star Quidditch player” Ginny whispered to me, a boy of us glancing at the other. I gave a smile to the boy as he caught my gaze, there was a bit of confusion but he smiled back.

We continued up the hill looking for some muggle object that apparently would be a portkey to take us to the grounds. Eventually, somebody found a muggy boat and we all gathered around it. “Just make sure you're touching it when we take off,” Ginny said.

And when I grabbed the boot a few seconds later we took off flying through the air something that I was shocked at. Magic still surprised me in every way anytime I saw or learned something new.

“Let go,” Arthur shouted over the wind.

Personally being told to let go of when you're up in the middle of the air isn't exactly the most reassuring thing to be told. I was the last to let go and went tumbling to the ground with everybody else. When I did hit the ground I didn't fall to the ground like everybody else I had actually landed on something warm and slightly squishy. Looking down I was completely shocked to see that I had landed on George who groaned slightly at this.

“Oh god I'm sorry,” I said, scrambling to get off of George.

“It’s alright you aren't too heavy,” he said.

We both turned our attention to the three people who seemed to float down to earth instead of falling like the rest of us had. “We will see you at the event Amos,” Author said, walking over to our group who had all stood up now.

“Come on we have to get to our campgrounds,” Arthur said starting into the grounds.

We all followed watching the festivities going on around us. There were people everywhere talking and drinking that seemed to be a big thing people did drink. Kids were running around either on foot or on little floating broomsticks. It was a cute sight. Magic was on display on the grounds nobody trying to hide the use and instead letting it all fly.

“Alright, this is ours,” Arthur said motioning to a small six by six tent that was set up in the middle of the grounds.

Everybody exchanged glances before going in one by one to the tent. Inside it looked a million times larger with separate rooms, a kitchen, and even a living room. Ginny and I squealed and took off to one of the rooms claiming our beds. It seemed everybody else did the same Fred and George claiming the room next to us. Now all that there was to do was wait for the start of the game which I learned could take days to finish, which seemed to make it all the more exciting.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen:

Today was game day and the entire tent was practically buzzing with anticipation. It seemed everybody in the wizarding world loved Quidditch and was here to watch the match that only happened every couple of years.

“That's Lavender Brown, very annoying. She's in your year I recommend that you don't befriend her,” Ginny said. The two of us were sitting outside the tent people watching, she was pointing out people from school and I was pointing out anybody above an eight. The Guys here were good-looking and unlike camp, they were actually my age which meant that I could actually enjoy the view.

“Whose that,” I said motioning to the blond boy we had seen in Diagon Alley.

“Draco Malfoy, rich and handsome as hell but his personality is complete shit. He’s a Slytherin and lives up to the hype of the house being complete assholes,” Ginny said.

“Shame he’s hot,” I said before moving my eyes away from him.

Bad boys were always hot and it was a shame because they were so pretty to look at but so bad for you. “That's Dean Thomas,” Ginny pointed to another boy who had walked across our path.

“And goes this Dean knows who you are,” I asked her.

The way her cheeks tinted red I knew I was correct in my assumption that she liked the boy. “No he’s your year as well I'm just Ron’s little sister to all of them,” she said glancing to the ground.

“Hmm, we can change that this year,” I said.

“Thank you I've never had a friend quite like you,” she told me.

“I know you can thank me later.”

“Alright kids let's head out,” Arthur said, heading off in the direction of the woods where the stadium was apparently.

And oh it was they picked a location with huge trees large enough to cover the huge stadium that was in the middle of the forest. There must have been a million seats to hold all of the people who had come to attend. We were in the nose blood seats and were currently on our way up the steps.

“Wow, how far up are we,” George yelled up to his dad.

A voice I didn't recognize answered this “Let’s put it this way if it rains you will be the first to know.” We all looked over the railing finding Draco and who I assume was his dad stood looking up at us.

“Cool can we go,” I said, turning away from the two.

“Father has seats in the minister's box,” Draco said.

“Don't boast Draco, there's no need with these people,” his father said.

I followed Arthur heading further up the stairs to the top seats where we landed next to Amos and Cedric.

“I'm Cedric I don't think we've met,” the boy said squeezing his way to stand next to Ginny and me.

“I'm Bailey new to Hogwarts which explains why you haven't seen me before,” I said, giving him a large smile. From what my friends told me my smile was blinding and a lot of people seemed to lose their thoughts when they saw it.

“Wow, you definitely don't look like the first year.”

I laughed at this, “No I'm going into my fourth year it took them a while to find me” I explained.

“Okay that makes a lot more sense,” he said. “So do you play,” he asked motioning to the players who had just entered the field.

“No I just learned the rules a few days ago,” I said.

“Good, that means I can explain everything to you,” he said, giving me a smile.

When I glanced at Ginny she was smirking at me raising her eyebrows slightly and even adding me a wink. Shaking my head at this I turned back to the game and with watching and Cedric explaining some of the stuff to me I found myself understanding what was going on.

At the end of the game, Victor Crumb caught the snitch ending the game but Ireland won because they scored more than what the snitch was worth. I guess that didn't happen very often or that's what I got out of Cedric while he was screaming. Everybody was super excited, especially because everybody I was with was rooting for Ireland except Ron.

That night the party when late there was noise even after eleven o'clock was a new experience for me. “Wow, the Irish are really celebrating,'' Ron said as we heard screams from outside.

“That's not the Irish. Get to the woods quickly. Fred George, you're in charge of Ginny and Bailey” Arthur said pushing us from the tent.

I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around me but from what I saw was masked people floating people above them walking through the grounds. George’s hand was intertwined with mine as we ran after Ginny and Fred. We didn't slow at all until we broke through the tree line of the forest, we had to slow down at that point to keep from running into trees.

“You guys are safe, you know it's just mudbloods that have to worry” the four of us spun to find Draco Malfoy lent up against a tree. He looked completely calm with everything going on around him. “Bailey you and I need to talk,” he said, making a come here motion.

“No way in hell Malfoy,” Geroge said, pulling me behind him further.

“Come on this isn't the seventies let the lady decide. She’ll want to too it concerns her father Po-”

“Shut up” I growled.

He gave a smirk clearly happy that I had stopped him. “There we go,” he said with a smirk.

“I have to talk to him, nobody is supposed to know my father please,” I said whispering it to George.

He didn't want to let me go I could feel that but after his hand tightened slightly more before releasing completely. “We will be right behind that tree. You come right to us after this” he said before pushing me slightly over to Draco.

“How the hell do you know who my father is,” I growled pushing Draco back.

That stupid smirk was still on his face that I already hated and I didn't even know him that well. “Your friends might not recognize you but a Redwood in Hogwarts some of us know what that name means,” he said. “My father, on the other hand, knows who your dad is, your mother and him were close friends” he explained.

“This is great to know and all, but what is it you are trying to say,” I asked.

“Well, I figured you didn't know a lot about the wizarding world so I wanted to help you out. But I wanted to tell you before anybody else finds out, your mother had you in an arranged marriage” he said.

“My mom got rid of me when I was a kid. How could she have me in an orange marriage,” I asked?

Draco looked at the ground. If I didn't know what I did I would say he seemed nervous or scared even. “Your mom didn't get rid of you, she died,” he said. This news definitely shocked me and it felt like my entire world was set back. “Look I know it's a lot and everything, and I'm sure your friends have already called me a dick. But if you want anything to learn more about your family or anything really” he told me.

“Thanks,” I said, my mind a little jumbled with the news I had just learned.

“You better get going. I'm sorry about all of this, it must be so confusing” he said.

I nodded once again and took off back to where the twins and Ginny were who looked very relieved to see me. “What did he want,” George asked as we continued through the forest wondering what we were supposed to do now.

“Nothing important I was just making sure he didn't really know who my dad is,” I said.

Thankfully the group accepted my answer and nodded slightly. Thankfully we didn't talk too much there was a heavy silence in the air even if we passed many other cup attendees. Thankfully not too much longer a loud pop in the air caused us to turn to find Arthur and Molly standing there. The three people around me ran to their parents hugging them tightly, we weren't positive of what was happening but we knew it was nothing good.

“Let's get you, kids, back home, boys with me girl with Molly,” Arthur said each of us grabbing one of the adult's arms.

Apparition was not fun as when we landed back in the burrow I lent over feeling as if I was going to throw up. “Oh sorry Bailey didn't warn you about that side effect,” Molly said giving me a soft smile.

“It's alright.”

“Right to bed you four we are off to find the others. I don't want you guys to be up when we get home” Arthur said before the two disappeared with a pop.

“This isn't good,” Ginny said.

“Naturally it's those three missing,” one of the twins said from behind us.

“Sleep well you two,” one of them said as we passed their room. Ginny and I waved before finishing off to our room.

“So tell me what did Malfoy really want,” Ginny asked as we got ready for bed.

I sighed deeply not wanting to remember or go through what he had told me about my family. “He told me something completely insane,” I told her.

“Yeah, and what is that.”

“He said my mother placed me in an arranged marriage with him. He also revealed that my mother didn't leave me like I thought she had but she actually died which was why I was adopted,” I said.

“Damn how the hell does he know all of this.”

“Apparently our parents were friends and I guess his dad told him all about it. I'm not really sure what to do with all of this information. He says I'm welcome to ask him anything about it but you guys made such a fuss I'm worried he might lie or something similar” I said.

“Well trust me I'm not a fan of him but it seems he knows a lot about your family. If you want to know more about the people you come from it might be nice to go and talk to him.”

She had a point. It was really up to me if I want to know more about the family I come from or if I want to simply ignore it. Though the arranged marriage scared me a bit, what if there was no way out of it and I was still supposed to marry him. Magic has a lot of binding properties so I was worried my mom had agreed and promised my hand to Draco and I had to follow through.

“Ginny do you know if there's anyway with magic to promise somebody's hand in marriage,” I asked.

Both of us had laid down now but my brain was still wide awake with everything that went on today. “Honestly I haven't heard anything about it. I could ask mom and dad about it if you want or you can. But I guess we will find out eventually with everything going on,” she said.

We both held our breath when we heard footsteps moving up the stairs and passed our door. It was the trio who weren't talking but I felt like I could feel the sorrow in their beings as they made their way to their rooms. Ginny and I didn't talk after that instead we flipped the light and went to sleep, hopefully, we would learn more about what was going on tomorrow.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen:  
The next day when all of us were surrounding the table for breakfast and hope to learn what actually happened last night. The only problem was Author left early in the morning for the ministry and Molly had no explanation for anything.

“Well, I guess we'll just have to wait for the paper” George said.

Molly made a large spread of food for us to eat that morning and left-right afterward claiming Arthur had forgotten his lunch. The house was quiet and somber the hours following the trio keeping from talking for most of the time. Everybody seemed to be going over the night before in their heads. I was wishing it was all some sort of sick joke and that everything would return to normal after a bit but I seemed mistaken.

“Bailey do you want to go read under that willow tree?” Ginny asked, holding some of our school books.

Seeing as there was no way I wanted to stay in the house much longer I grabbed my book without a second thought. “Oh I'll join you guys, I haven't even started my charms book yet,” Hermione said, grabbing her own book. With that, the three of us headed out of the house and up the hill.

Hermione showed to be somebody who loved studying and she made a good resource when I got confused about anything. She also lent me some of her previous yearbooks so that I could read them to prepare for going into my fourth year. Dumbledore had told me that he would get me a tutor once school actually started so that I could get up to speed with everybody else but I was afraid I would be too far behind. Starting four years after everybody else was a big problem when you couldn't practice any of the magic anyway.

Despite Hermione preferring to hang out with Ron and Harry she was actually a really cool person. We had started off by reading our books and everything but eventually ditched them in an effort to get to know each other. It was actually Ginny who suggested that we talk about boys because this was one of the only times that we didn't have any boys hanging around.

“Wait so you have never even had a crush,” Ginny asked, staring at Hermione wide-eyed. “Even Bailey has had a crush and it was on somebody that it was impossible to be with” she continued.

“Ginny” I whined.

Apparently, I made the mistake of telling her about my crush on my brother's enemy Luke. I of course didn't tell her why I couldn't be with him simply stuck to the whole my brother would never accept it.

“I'm sorry I'm just surprised by Hermione’s revelation,” she said.

“I don't think it's even true. Come on she is in love with your brother” I said.

“Who Fred,” Ginny said.

“No Ron,” I said. I was even more sure of this when I saw a pink blush spread onto Hermione’s cheeks sending both Ginny and me to giggle.  
“Stop it Ron doesn't even think I'm a girl,” she said.

“Try to defend all you want you like him and despite how stupid he is he definitely knows your a girl,” I told her.

“I can push him a bit if you want,” Ginny said.

“No if he and I are ever going to get anywhere he needs to figure it out himself,” she said. Ginny and I nodded but at least I didn't fully understand where she was coming from if I could be with who I wanted to be with there would be nothing stopping me. Of course, when that person is trying to destroy the camp and everything I love, I have to reconsider wanting to be with him romantically.

“Well let us know if he needs a good butt-kicking,” I told her.

Hermione smiled and we continued to talk about Hogwarts the girls giving me the rundown on all of the eligible bachelors. Apparently, there were a lot of them and the girls did their best to name the best ones and describe them to the best of their abilities. After being kidnapped and courted by Luke I was looking forward to being able to actually look and date boys again.

Ginny seemed to be the most stable thirteen-year-old I had ever met and she didn't shy away from the joy of living. The two of us were going to have plenty of fun at Hogwarts. I had no doubt about it, my only hope was that Hermione might join us.

“So we got totally off trackback to reading,” I suggested.

That's what we did. We went back to reading except that Hermione was the one to stop our reading this time. “What house are you hoping to be in,” she asked, completely closing her book and focusing solely on me.

“With all of you being in Gryffindor I would hope that I would join you but I'm not entirely sure,” I said.

“I think it would be nice for you to join us,” she said.

Hermione surprised me with this. We didn't talk too much since I got here but it seemed this was her way of saying that she actually liked me. “Thanks I guess we can only wait and see,” I said.

“Yeah, even if you get placed in Slytherin know that you can always come to any of us for help,” she said.

I of course didn't know the dynamic of the houses but it seemed that at least Gryfindow and Slytherin didn't get along so well. “I'm really glad that I met all of you guys, I was really worried about moving here,” I said.

“Well we do have to admit we were all a little nervous to meet you but you definitely lived up to the hype of everything,” Ginny said.  
Even though it had only been a few hours it was still nice to have a bit of girl time. After a little bit longer of studying, we headed back to the house running into the boys doing something odd. They were all soaking wet but from what I could see there wasn't anything that the water came from.

“I'm not even going to ask,” Ginny said, walking between them into the house.

The three of us headed past and I started peaking around the kitchen wanting some sort of food. A few minutes later the boys came in and the twins weren't wearing their shirts and instead were caring for them at their sides.

“Stop it,” Ginny said, hitting me in the arm.

Smirking I gave her a small shrug and continued my search through the kitchen only finding some chips.

“So what did you boys get up to,” I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.

“Just a little fun fight, nothing too extreme, though we all got a little wet,” George replied.

The twins were still standing in front of us without their shirts and it was slightly distracting. Being quidditch players must have it's upside because they both were pretty well built with abs just showing on their stomachs.

“Want a picture, Bailey?” Fred asked in a teasing tone in his words.

Laughing I replied, “No just not used to having shirtless boys around, or at least ones I'm not related to.” Percy went without a shirt a lot in our cabin but then again nobody important was around and it wasn't like I minded too much.

“Well, we will take off our shirts whenever you would like,” they said before leaving the kitchen.

I couldn't help giggle, Ginny definitely wasn't a fan of me checking out her brothers as she hit me again once they had left the room. “I'm sorry okay like I said I don't get good real estate like that very often,” I told her.

“Yeah just don't do it within sight of me I don't want to see you checking out my brothers,” she said.

“Won't happen again.”

“I know you're lying but thank you for at least trying.”

Arthur had returned for dinner that night along with Percy and we were finally able to find out a little bit more of what happened. The paper that had come earlier showed that the death eater mark, whatever that had been placed in the sky. Ginny explained that He Who Should Not Be Named followers sent into the sky to claim a kill they had made.

“So dad what was that are they saying Voldemort is back?'' George asked when we sat around for dinner that night.

“No, it just means his followers are trying to stir up a little trouble. I am extremely sorry you had to witness all of this,” Auther said. It was a little weird for them to say this after all stuff like this happened.

“I'm just happy they agreed that I didn't send it up into the sky,” Harry said.

It was also revealed what happened to the trio once Author and Molly had taken us out of the woods. I guess Harry had gotten lost and the ministry tried to blame the mark in the air on Harry but looking at his wound it was revealed that he had not sent up any spells. Whoever did do it though seemed to have been trying to blame it on Harry and it almost worked which begged the question of who did it.

“I don't want any of you to worry about any of this. This is a ministry problem now so you stay out of it” Arthur said.

All of us nodded and I was happy to stay out of it whoever this was they didn't seem to be anybody good. Though what Ginny had told me it seemed Harry got stuck in many situations so I figured this would come up again. It was good though to see bad things happen instead of being in the middle of all of it. Though I knew how Harry felt though being chosen for something that you don't understand. This whole process was coming up and I was supposed to be the demi-god named in it. Of course, though I couldn't come out and tell anybody this so I had to sympathize with Harry from afar.

“Good now as I know you are all heading off to Hogwarts soon and I'm sure you still have packing to finish,” Arthur said.

While everybody went upstairs I stayed back wanting to talk with Molly and Author about something. “Oh, Bailey you're still here what's wrong,”   
Molly asked when she turned to see me still standing there.

“I wanted to ask you guys something.”

“What is it,” Molly said.

“Draco Malfoy revealed that we were set in an arranged marriage. I'm wondering how those work in the magical world” I said.

The two adults seemed to tense up at this news and shared a glance almost trying to figure out what to tell me. “Well, it depends on if it was written or bound or what kind of contract it is,” Arthur said.

“How do I find out.”

“Well I can look for you, the records would be in the ministry. Though I won't be able to tell you until after you're in school” Arthur said.  
“Would you please? I just want to know what I'm getting myself into” I said.

“Of course sweetie, now head on upstairs we will take care of everything else,” Molly said.

“Thank you for everything,” I said before turning and making my way upstairs entering Ginny’s room. She was packing and barely looked up when I walked in saying a quick high before returning to her list.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen:  
Today was the day I had been waiting for, weeks even months for. Finally, we were heading to Hogwarts and I honestly couldn't be more excited. This was the entire reason I was here and finally, the school was starting.

The train was leaving at eleven am so we had plenty of time in the morning for everybody to say goodbye and make sure we had everything that we would need. And at ten am we made our way to the station King Cross where we would be leaving. The only weird thing was we were leaving from platform nine and three quarters which as far as I was aware didn't exist.

“So we're leaving from a platform that doesn't exist,” I asked Ginny.

“It does just not to muggles, don't worry we will show you how to get on” she reassured me.

We made it to the station with thirty minutes to spare that ticked by when we stood in front of a wall that I was told to run through. “You have to be joking,” I said to Ginny.

“No don't worry you can watch us do it,” Ginny said as the trains ran towards the wall and passed right through it. “You can go with me if you want,” she said.

“Please.”

And with that, we ran straight at the wall which I was sure we would crash into and I would never let it go. Surprisingly though instead of hitting the solid brick of the wall, we passed through it and we're standing on a new platform.

“Whoah,” I said staring at everything around us.

There were people everywhere, animals and suitcases everywhere people saying goodbye. “Welcome to platform nine and three quarters,” Ginny said motioning around her with a large smile on her face.

While my eyes looked around and eventually I made eye contact with Draco Malfoy who was staring directly at me. I was planning on ignoring him for most of the year but I needed to discuss everything that he had told me. “I'll meet you on the train. I have to talk to him,” I said, leading her with my eyes to the blond boy.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“I need to do this” I simply said before walking off.

I dropped my trunk with the others and finished my journey to Draco who was talking with some people I didn't recognize. “Bailey pleasure to see you again,” Draco said, giving me a smile when I stopped in front of him.

“You as well I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer,” I said.

Draco smiled something that looked almost frozen on his face. “Of course shall we” he motioned with his hand to the train.

He didn't even say goodbye to any of the people he was previously talking with and instead just led me onto the train. I looked back just for a second making eye contact with Ginny who did her best to give me a small smile. She wasn't really okay with me talking with Draco but she knew I needed to find out what was going on. Draco stopped at an empty compartment and when we entered, he instantly dropped the window curtains.

“Way to make me feel comfortable,” I said with a smile on my face.

Draco smiled as well and we sat across from each other and asked “What is it that you want to know.”

“How do you know who my parents were,” I asked him.

“Your mom told my dad and he explained it all to me.”

“Why would my mom tell your dad that.”

“They were good friends, that's what my dad said. She was scared about something and entrusted my father with the information about you” he said.

I continued to ask him little questions not really wanting to go deeper into the reasons. Eventually, though I needed to know more “so why were we arranged for marriage,” I asked.

“That's a simple one you come from a huge pureblood family and so am I. It's not odd for pureblood parents to set up their children though it's usually not when the kids were babies and it's not usually an arranged marriage” he said.

“So this was unusual.”

“Yes, the contract that our parents used is old magic, something that hasn't been touched in years. There is no way out of it and there isn't any way around it” he said.

“So basically I have to marry you.”

“Well you can't marry anybody else if you try it doesn't end well for the other party involved,” he said.

“Why would my mom do this,” I questioned.

“My dad said that she was worried about something. Something that didn't make sense, some prophecy that this would get you out of. She was spitting nonsense. There are no prophecies about you my dad looked. But she insisted that this was the only way to save you” he said.  
Of course, he wouldn't know about the prophecy it was a demi-god thing so that's why it would make any sense to him. “I know what's she’s talking about but I don't know how this would save me from it,” I said.

“Well she thought it would and my parents agreed to help,” he said.

“God I'm so sorry about all of this,” I said.

“It's okay I wasn't too excited about it at first but I have to admit it's getting better the more I learn about you,” he said.

I laughed at this, he definitely knew how to make me feel a little bit better about all of these happening. “Can't believe all of this,” I said.

“Oh I have this for you, I thought you would like it,” he said pulling a book from his bag.

The cover said Redwood on it and when I looked through the first couple of pages finding it looked to be history about my family. “That's your history up until you,” he said.

“Thank you for this, it means a lot to me,” I said.

“No problem can you do one thing for me,” he said.

“What is it?”

“Don't believe everything your friends say about me, if we do this marriage thing I don't want to hate me because of what your friends say” he said.  
“Yeah I won't listen to them,” I told him. “I should be going,” I said standing up and collecting my bag.

“If you need anything don't worry about finding me. I'll be wherever you need me to be” he said. And with that, I left looking for the girl I had been living with for the last couple of weeks.

Ginny was seating with a girl I didn't know and when I walked in they both turned to me with a smile. “Bailey, this is my friend Lavender,” Ginny said motioning to the other girl next to her.

Lavender, the girl she told me to stay away from, raising my eyebrow at her before turning to the other girl. “Hello nice to meet you I'm Bailey as you already know,” I said shaking her hand and sitting next to Ginny.

“Nice to meet you can't believe you're starting your fourth year. It seems a bit odd. Ginny already told me about it” she said.

Lavender stayed with us for the entire train ride letting us know when we should start changing into our robes. “Well just change in here,” Ginny said closing the blinds and pulling out her robes.

The three of us changed quickly and we talked and I actually got to know Lavender. Ginny was definitely right about the whole Lavender not really wanting me to be friends with her. Thankfully though she liked to talk about herself and Ginny and I got to sit there and simply talk to us about her summer asking limited questions. It was good because I didn't have to reveal too much about myself so it was perfect for me.

The journey to Hogwarts didn't take as long as I thought it was going to but by the time we got there, it was dark outside. “Were here I'm not exactly sure where you have to go” Ginny said as we headed out of the compartment.

The platform was full of people most going in one direction. I followed Ginny for most of the way and eventually, we ran into a woman who definitely was not a student and happened to be looking directly at me.

“Ah yes, Miss. Redwood, you must come with me” she said.

“I'll see you inside,” Ginny said before getting into one of the carriages with some students I didn't know.

“Come along,” the woman said and got into a separate carriage that took off with just the two of us.

When the castle came into view I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I had never seen something so beautiful it looked right out of some medieval movie. When we were between the other students they seemed to not be able to keep their eyes off of us as we went.

“Professor Dumbledore requests that you be sorted in his study before the feast begins,” she said. We continued through hallways before she came to a stop outside of a griffin statue. “Lemon Drops,” she said and the statue started to spin spiraling upwards revealing steps as it went.

I would recognize Professor Dumbledoor anywhere and there he was sitting behind the desk of the study when we walked in. The study felt a lot like him with seemingly random objects all over the place. Though it was a bit chaotic it was really quite beautiful in its own way and it felt like Dumbledoor a little crazy. “Ah Bailey welcome to Hogwarts,” he said standing and moving to the other side of his desk. “This is our sorting hat that determines which house you will be in,” he said pointing to the old witch hat. “Please sit.”

The hat was placed on my head once I was seated and I was surprised when a new voice entered my ears. “Oh yes it's been a while since I've had one of your kind,” it said. Glancing around the room I noticed nobody had talked and I wondered if I was the only one to have heard the new voice. “Now let's see there is only once real place for you to be located. After all, being kidnapped and escaping does show a sense of bravery. 

Gryffindor!” The last word was much louder than the others. I felt relieved at the house I was in as I was worried about being away from my friends.

“Congratulations now let's introduce you to the rest of the school,” Dumbledor said.

With that, we headed off out of the office and back through hallways until we came to an entranceway. The entire hall which was filled with students sitting at four very long tables, all went silent when we walked in.

“Hello, students welcome back to Hogwarts. First thing first we have a new student starting in her fourth year. Please welcome Bailey Redwood to the school” he said motioning to me. “Gryffindor sits over there though I believe you already know some of the students,” he said pointing to the far table. Giving him a quick nod I made my way over to the Gryffindor table taking the open seat next to Ginny.

We spent a little time celebrating my placement before turning back to the welcome ceremony. The first years were being sorted and once they all had been the feast actually started. The amount of food rivaled the amount we got at camp which was extremely hard to do but impressive.

“Congrats Bailey, glad to have you aboard,” George said at the end of the night as we headed up to the common room.

“Yess we worried you wouldn't be there to annoy anymore,” Fred said.

“Well now you're stuck with me,” I said.

“Good it would be right without you,” George said before the two of them headed up to the boy's dormitories.

“Come on I'll show you yours,” Ginny said, pulling me up the other staircase.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen:  
Hogwarts was definitely impossible to navigate and there were no maps or anything so I had no idea where anything was. Ginny thankfully got me to breakfast where we got our schedules and she took the time to show me where each of my classes was.

“This is the charms room, it's taught by Professor Flitwick who's the head of the Ravenclaw house,” she said.

“Hello Bailey,” a voice said, both of us spinning around to see Draco Malfoy walking down the hallway two boys flanking his sides.

“Hi.”

“Are you finding your classes okay?” he asked.

“Ginny is showing me all of them,” I replied. It seemed everybody involved in the conversation was surprised by Draco and I’s conversation.

“Well I just wanted to let you know Professor Mogonical approached me asking if I would tutor you,” he said. “Of course I said yes so we can figure out a schedule soon,” he said. After I thanked him and he walked off the two boys trailing me.

“I've never seen him so nice to a Gryfindor before,” Ginny said.

“I think it's mainly because of the whole arranged marriage thing,” I told her.

“Well it makes sense, either way, everybody is going to be super surprised by it,” she said with a small shake of her head.

“I don't understand why I mean if the houses hate each other that's one thing but that can't mean that everybody from the houses hate each other,” I said.

“But the fact is that it's Draco Malfoy; it would be different if it was someone else,” she said.

“Well I have a feeling people are going to have to get used to it quite quickly,” I said.

We continued through the hallway Ginny taking me to more and more of my classes until I knew where all of the rooms were. The castle was no less confusing even after Ginny had shown me all of the shortcuts and the inner workings. I blame the staircases because they moved. I mean who does that unless they want to confuse students.

“Ah look George it's our favorite girls,” Fred said as we passed them in the hallway.

“What are you two up to,” Ginny asked.

“Nothing that concerns you, little sister,” George said.

The two definitely didn't appear to be up to anything good but there wasn't much else we could say. “It will be my problem when I have to hear about how crazy my older brothers are,” Ginny said.

“Don't worry it won't be anything that bad” George said.

Ginny definitely didn't look convinced but we moved on leaving them behind to whatever they were doing. Classes didn't start that day thankfully as it was Sunday we had until tomorrow to be prepared for classes to actually start.

Though it seemed there was some more big news that night at dinner that people seemed upset and excited about. It was revealed that Hogwarts would be hosting the tri wizard tournament which gave the winner a lot of money and fame for their entire life. The one downside was that you had to be seventeen to enter which meant that only a few people in the school could enter it. The funniest voiced outrage was from Fred and George who weren't going to be seventeen for a few more months so they weren't allowed to enter. Still, it seemed there was a lot of excitement in the air as students from other wizard schools were coming to Hogwarts for a few months. Though what seemed like the entire room broke into an uproar when it was revealed that there would be no quidditch tournament that year.

“So Bailey, what do you think, you think we'll be able to enter,” George said, the twins sitting across from Ginny and me.

“I don't know much about magic but I don't think the professors will be too stupid to let you guys enter,” I said.

“And what do I get if I prove you wrong,” George said.

“You want to make a bet,” I asked.

“Do you not want to.”

“No, I don't think you'll be able to get around it,” I said.

“Fine let's make a bet if we can successfully enter I want—. I don't know what I want but I want something” he said.

“Okay let's do this, whoever wins gets one thing from the other,” I said.

With that George and I shook on the bet and with that, the boys were trying to figure out how to enter the tournament. Hermione shook her head at this and leaned closer to me “don't worry there's no way they are going to get in” she said.

“Oh I was pretty sure of that,” I told her.

The news of the bet between George and I spread through the school pretty fast and there were a lot of people asking themselves if the twins would actually succeed or not. This was good for me though if so many people were talking about it, it would definitely get to the professors who would put a stop to it.

“I can't believe you made a bet with my brother, what if he actually makes it in?” Ginny asked once we were in the common room.

“Ginny there's no way he will make it in plus I really doubt whatever he wants me to do will be that taxing,” I told her. She seemed still skeptical but thankfully dropped it with a shrug leaving it to play out.

The next morning there was a joyful buzz in the air from everybody who was running around getting ready for the first day of class. Hermione had told me that this was the first and only day that the common room would be this busy this early. There were kids of all ages running up and down the stairs making sure they had everything for the day. Breakfast was opened early that day and there were plenty of people who went and ate early that morning.

Ginny was rushing around her room as I sat on her bed watching her freak out about the first day. I had already been ready for the last thirty minutes and now I was enjoying just watching everybody else.

“I just don't understand when you get up,” Ginny asked.

“Same time as Hermione seven” it was only thirty minutes ago.

“Yet you have everything packed you even had time to do your hair and makeup” she complained.

“Ginny I went to school in the muggle world that started at seven, you get good at getting everything set up,” I told her. It was true not wanting to wake up at five am I just got really good at getting ready really quickly.

“Still your way too fast at it,” she said.

Once she was finished getting ready we made our way out of the common room and to breakfast. Similar to last night's feast there was a ton of food and people were able to pick whatever they wanted the most.

“Ah there they are hello,” George said as the two sat down in front of us.

“What are you guys doing, don't you have your own friends,” Ginny asked them with a grin on her face.

“You hurt us dear sister of course we do, we just wanted to spend time with two of you,” Fred said.

Ginny and I turned to each other “you believe them” she asked.

“Not in a million years,” I said.

The two boys laughed at this and brushed it off as if we had not called them out at all. “Okay, okay we get it we will go,” George said. The two stood and moved further down the table sitting with some people that looked more their age.

“Oh Bailey I'm heading off to Defence against the Dark Arts, do you want to come?” Hermione asked.

“Yes please,” I said standing, “I'll see you at lunch Ginny.”

The two of us headed out of the dining hall and made our way through the slightly familiar hallways. Hermione was the perfect friend to have, I knew she would keep me up with my school work and it was nice to have that. “You know I grew up in the muggle world as well,” Hermione said as we waited in the classroom.

“Did you where I'm from Manhattan?” I said.

“Here in the London area. I just wanted to let you know if you're ever confused about certain things that happen in the wizarding world you're not alone. If you ever need to talk to someone about anything, I'm always here” she said.

“Thank you. This is such a big change you know” I said.

She nodded and I knew we had a mutual understanding of everything or at least learning a new world.

“Good morning class, welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am your Professor Moody,” our teacher said walking into the class. He had made quite the entrance at dinner last night and it seemed most of the students knew his work as an Auror, somebody who hunted dark wizards.

“Now the ministry doesn't think you guys should be learning this but I know you all deserve to know this. Now, who can tell me what are the unforgivable curses” he asked.

Hermione was the first person with her hand up in the air, “there are curses that are illegal you're not allowed to use them” she said.  
“Good good, now who can tell me one of them,” he said.

Reluctantly Ron placed his hand in the air and Moody called on him, “The imperious curse” he said.

“Oh yes your father would know all about that one that gave the ministry a lot of trouble in the last war” I was shocked when he brought a large spider out of a cage. “Imperio,” he said his wand pointed at the spider.

The entire class was in laughter as the professor controlled the spider to move around the room. That was until he flung his wand at the wall, the spider following hitting the window and dangling over a bowl of water. “What should I have him do now, drown” the room bored at his words.

“Who can give me the next one,” he asked.

A timid Gryffindor boy raised his hand and Moody called on him bringing the spider to rest on his desk. “Cruciatus curse,” the boy said.

When Moddy used the curse on the spider though it made no nouse we all knew that it was some sort of torture. And from the way, the boy was watching it he looked deeply disturbed by the torture commenting in front of him.

“Stop it, stop it can't you see it's bugging him,” Hermione said from next to me.

It was as if Moody had snapped out of a trance stopping his assault on the spider and picking it up. It was brought over to our table and placed in front of Hermione, “Can you tell us the last curse Mrs. Granger '' he asked.

Hermione shook her head no but that didn't stop Moody from pointing his wand and saying “Avada Kedavra'' causing the spider to fall dead. “The killing curse is one known survivor and he’s in this very room,” he said, and instantly all eyes were on Harry.

“Class dismissed,” he said and everybody seemed to practically run from the room. Even if this was my first class I had a pretty good idea that this was extreme even for a dark arts class like this.

“He’s absolutely insane,” Hermione said as we walked from the room. “Nevel are you okay” she stopped the boy who had given the Cautious curse. Nevill was currently staring out of a window and it looked as if he was having some sort of internal struggle with himself.

“Boy come here I have a book for you” we never got an answer as he followed Professor Moody.

“Well that was intense,” I said.

Thankfully Hermione let out a small laugh letting out a little steam from the conversation.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen:

Classes continued most of them way better than the first class and a lot less intense. By the time lunch rolled around I was more confused than I had ever been in my entire life. “Bailey I wanted to talk to you for a second” Professor Magonical called me over to her before I could sit down for lunch.

“What can I do for you,” I asked.

“I know you are behind and it is going to be hard for you to catch up. Draco Malfoy has offered to help you and I agreed that he could be your tutor. I do have to ask though Mr. Malfoy has never been interested in Gryffindor before, why has he asked to help you.”

“My mother entered me into an arranged marriage with Draco. There doesn't seem to be a way out of it so I believe he is doing his best to get to know me.”

She nodded and said, “very well if anything should happen please tell me.”

With that our conversation was over and I moved to take the empty seat next to Ginny, “what did she want” Ginny asked.

“Draco approached her to ask to tutor me,” I explained.

“This whole thing just gets weirder and weirder.”

Everybody continued to eat lunch and I was having a conversation with Hermione about Transfigurations class. The entire hall went silent when the doors of the great hall were pushed open with such strength they seemed to almost fly from the hinges. The boy who stood in the middle of the doorway with a smirk on his face would haunt my memory for years to come.

Instantly my eyes were on Dumbledoor who had stood up with the trespassing.

“Your kind is not welcome here Mr. Castellan,” Dumbledore said. His voice boomed through the silent hall leaving no room for arguments or disobedience.

“I'm sorry sir but I have come here for a reason I can not leave without it,” he said. His blue eyes were searching through the hall seeming to make eye contact with each student before landing on me.

“Ah there she is, Bailey we have unfinished business,” Luke said.

My eyes flew back to Dumbledor who was now surrounded by the other teachers who were also standing. Something was different about Luke though his eyes seemed duller than usual and he seemed almost sluggish.

“Luke come we must talk,” I said standing and walking right past him out of the hall. What I didn't need was him showing who I was to the entire school or who he was.

Luke followed me and Professor Mogonical followed us as well. I was sure to be a sort of chaperone to what we would be talking about. “Luke, what the hell are you doing here,” I said pushing him into some empty classroom.

“I noticed you didn't go back to your parents and you weren't still at camp. I got curious,” he said.

“You are the enemy don't you get that.”

“Of course I do.”

“Then tell me why the hell are you here.” By now the three of us were settled in the room Luke and I on opposite sides with Mogonical standing in between us but still off to the side.

“You're not the person of the prophecy,” he said.

“What.”

“The big prophecy isn't about you, it's about Percy,” he said.

“What do you mean that doesn't even make any sense. It's a child of the big three living to the age of sixteen, I'm older than Percy,” I said. I was leaving Talia out of this for now Luke didn't mention anything about her and I wondered if he even knew she was back.

“But you're not a demi-god. That's it this witch side puts you out of the running” he said.

“Great cool why are you telling me.”

“I don't know if something is going to change and I want no need to see you before everything happens,” he said.

I had a small crush on Luke after being stuck with him for weeks but I never thought that he might feel the same way. “You can't be here, they are keeping eyes on me,” I said, my eyes flicking to the professor.

“Look I needed to see you don't worry I'm leaving. Can I just do one thing, please? I need to do it” he said, stepping forward.

McGonigal stepped forward ready to interview but placing my hand up she stalled. I simply watched Luke step forward until he stood slightly in front of me. “What are you doing,” I could have sworn he was going to kiss me.

“I want you to have this,” he said, holding a ring out to me.

It wasn't some cheap ring it looked like an engagement band or even a wedding ring. “It's a family heirloom and I'm afraid with the war I'll never be able to give it to anybody else,” he said.

“This is a wedding band,” I said. “Luke you can stop this, it's clear that you don't want to do this please just come back to camp,” I said.  
“I have to go” and he stepped back disappearing in almost a poof of smoke.

Milliseconds later Chiron burst through the door in his wheelchair looking around a bow in his hand. “Bailey where did he go,” he said.

My eyes were trained on the ring on my hand as I said, “He is gone, ask Professor McGonigal.”

“What did he want.”

“He told me I wasn't the one in the prophecy,” I said.

“How would he know that.”

“I don't know but he was sure of it.” I had to move to one of the chairs in the room and sat down, my head spinning.

Chiron and Professor Dumbledore spoke in hushed voices discussing what should be done. “I can add more protection spells. I have no idea how he got through the ones we already had up” Professor Dumbledore.

“Chiron I don't want to see him again” I spoke.

“We will do whatever we can, please don't worry about it too much,” Chiron said.

“Don't tell Percy. He doesn't need this pressure not now at least please Chiron don't tell him” I said.

Reluctantly Chiron agreed and left after making sure I was uninjured and new protection spells would be in place. “I am truly sorry about this. Please take the rest of the morning off” Professor Dumbledore told me.

I didn't say anything and walked out of the room making my way to my common room. Hopefully, the Professors would explain to the rest of the school why Luke showed up and what he needed with me. Though I wasn't sure what I was going to tell my friends as they wouldn't believe any of the excuses Dumbledore would use. The rest of the day passed quickly and I started to notice the sun had gone down and it was dark outside.

“Bailey, Fred, and George got you some food from the kitchen,” Hermione said showing a plate of food.

Slightly reluctantly I let her into my bed with my curtain drawn around us. Hermione whispered a spell and waved her wand around the bed. “Just a simple privacy spell nobody can hear what's being said in here,” she told me.

I actually let out a deep sigh thankful that she did this because I knew she would be asking me some questions.

“You don't have to tell me anything.”

“Is everybody talking about it?” I asked.

“No Dumbledore seemed to calm everybody down though there are some of us worried about you.”

“He wasn't supposed to be able to find me,” I said.

“Can you tell me who he is?” Hermione asked. I had started to pick at the food that was in front of me while trying to think of what to say.

“He is my brother's enemy, well my camp enemies. He is trying to destroy my family and he is close to succeeding. I was kidnapped by him at the start of the summer and as insane as it is I fell for him more than I would like to admit” I said.

Hermione was a real good listener and sat with her legs crossed nodding to what I said. “So why did he show up here?” she asked.

“There's a big prophecy that I was supposedly filling. He told me that it wasn't about me though and I was fine. He then gave me this.” I pulled the ring from the chain that fell in my shirt keeping it hidden. The ring was silver with a large demand surrounded by smaller ones in what seemed to be a symbol of some kind.

“It's gorgeous.”

“He said it was a family heirloom. I just don't know why he gave it to me.”

“Maybe he liked you too.”

“Maybe- I just don't know anything anymore. He left when my Uncle showed up and now Dumbledore is putting up more protection spells. He wasn't supposed to be able to find me and honestly, I have no idea how he managed to do it.”

“Well, he definitely has some drive. The whole family thing though isn't great” Hermione said.

My mind needed to be taken off of this topic for at least a little bit so I asked Hermione about her life. I questioned everything I could want to know the most I could about her so that we could be closer.

“Thank you for getting my mind off of it,” I said.

“It was no problem, one last thing. Draco Malfoy is absolutely freaking out so I suggest finding him first thing tomorrow” she said.

“I thought you hated him”

“Look whatever is going on between you is your business but that boy has never been nicer to me than he was today when he asked if I had seen you,” she said.

She crawled out of my bed and made her way back over to hers as it was way past ten pm now. We all had class tomorrow and even if I wasn't feeling like it I really needed to go to all of my classes tomorrow. Hopefully, Hermione was right and nobody would be overdramatic about what happened today.

That night though I couldn't sleep and woke up many times throughout the night before I finally just got up and made my way out of the room. It was six am and the halls of Hogwarts were almost completely empty.

While walking around of course naturally the one person I ran into was Draco Malfoy. “Bailey thank god,” he said.

“Hey I heard you worried about me,” I said.

“I know how dangerous the other side of your family can be. Some random guy showing up could easily be something hostel,” he said.

“You seem to know way too much about that side of my life.”

“I might have done some reading to understand where you were coming from.” I was shocked by the flush of pink that spread on his cheeks. Draco Malfoy was blushing and he even did research into my past to make me more comfortable.

“Thank you for caring, thankfully Luke shouldn't be bugging me anymore while I'm at school. He kidnapped me you know at the beginning of the summer wanted me to fight for his side” I said.

For some reason, Draco seemed way easier to talk to than anybody else I tried to. Maybe it was because he fully knew what was going on but I much prefer telling him about everything.

“He seemed so normal, so do you,” he said.

“Well I just have the pluses of being able to control water,” I said.

This definitely surprised the boy as his mouth fell open his eyes seeming to even widen slightly. “Control water, what does that mean,” he asked.  
“Maybe I'll show you sometime.”

“You are a complete mystery, you know that.”

“Of course I do, that's all the fun,” I said.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen:

School was going relatively smoothly and I couldn't believe what I was learning and being able to do everything. Magic, something that I didn't believe was possible and I was able to do it with little effort. Then there were the people everybody was so different and unique and had so many different backstories.

“Bailey, an owl is here for you,” Hermione said, opening the curtain of my bed slightly.

Thanks.” A pitch-black owl sat on the window, a small piece of parchment tied to his leg. Picking it up I read the quick message on it.

Meet me at the Library at seven pm. That was it no name or any indication to who it was too. There was no point in it as I knew exactly who it was from and the girls in the room started to recognize the bird. “Another late-night library rendezvous,” Hermione asked looking over my shoulder.

“No rendezvousing just studying simple as that,” I told her.

“Mhm whatever you say,” Hermione said.

“Now I have to go and I don't want to hear any more of that,” I told her, grabbing my books and heading out of the room.

Hermione had been on me since she found me and Draco studying in the library and she hasn't dropped her senses. “No promises” Hermione sang from behind me causing me to laugh and head off.

Draco sat in our usual seat holding a book in his hand, his foot kicked up on the desk in front of him. “Shouldn't you be yelled at for this?” I said pushing his feet off of the table and pulling the book from his hand. “This is an interesting choice for you,” I said, rereading the title of the book.

“It piqued my interest, that was it,” he said, pulling it back from my hand. “Now I believe we have something we should be doing.”

“Actually I've finished all of my homework so, in fact, we have nothing to be doing,” I said.

“Good then we should go, get out of this library,” he said.

“Why.”

“So that we could have an actual date.”

Looking around the library I said, “I didn't realize I said yes to a date with you.”

Draco seemed to get nervous all of the sudden and he was fiddling his fingers staring at the ground. “I thought maybe you would be interested in getting to know me. I didn't think you hated me that much, I thought maybe you would like to get to know me a bit more. After all, we could be married at some time” he said.

“I would love a date, but shouldn't we wait for the Hogsmeade trip,” I asked him.

“Well the trip isn't for a while and I really just don't want to wait that long.”

From what I heard about Draco he didn't seem the kind to be way more confident in all of this. He was definitely not somebody who I took to date a Gryffindor or be timid about the dating game. “Okay, where are we going then,” I asked.

“Well the weather won't be great for too much longer so I thought maybe we would take a walk along the lake,” he said.

Draco pulled his bag and pulled mine from my shoulder as well placing it on his as well. “You don't have to do that you know,” I said. “We can just stop by Gryffindor tower and drop my bag off.”

“I don't know if that's the best idea Gryffindors aren't exactly my biggest fan.”

Of course, I knew that the trio would not stop talking about how much they disliked the blond boy. I had not told anybody except Ginny about my arranged marriage to Draco which meant I had to sit and think about how much they hated my betrothed.

We ended up not stopping at the Gryffindor tower and instead of going straight to the lake walking as we went. Draco told me about his family explaining how his parents met and even why he was an only child.

Eventually, we got tired though, and instead took a seat by one of the trees, Draco almost dumping the bags next to him. “I could have carried mine you know,” I said.

“Not the point.”

We talked for a little bit more but it wasn't anything too important most it was stupid stuff like what our favorite color was. But as it got later I moved slightly closer to Draco and our conversation got softer and softer.

“You really freaked me out about this whole marriage thing,” I said.

“I wish I had not said anything, I actually wished we could forget the whole marriage thing,” he said.

“Well, then we should.”

“What.”

“We should just forget the marriage thing instead we should just date like normal kids our age,” I said.

“Okay, we will just date,” he said.

I nodded and we both looked at each other, our eyes meeting and both of us realized how close we were. And I ended up moving closer to him and him moving closer to me as well. Before I realized our lips were connected and we paused before moving them slightly, neither backing off. It was awkward as it was my first kiss and I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, but it didn't seem like he minded.

“I think I like dating,” I said once I separated from him.

“Yeah good, then we will do that. We should be heading back before it rains” he said looking at the clouds.

It was dark so you couldn't see if there were rain clouds or if it was even cloudy though it seemed Draco already knew. We headed back into the castle and I was surprised when Draco insisted on walking me to my tower.

“I'll see you tomorrow,” he said.

“I'm sorry, can we wait a bit before telling my friends I want to send out a bit of feeler first,” I said.

“Yeah, no problem goodnight,” and with that, he disappeared down the corner of the hallway.

Gryffindor Tower was emptier than I had ever seen it with just a few people milling around. Fred and Geroge were two of them with another by from their year huddled close together in one of the corners.

“Trying to win that bet George,” I asked, walking slightly closer to the group.

“Of course. Bailey I would like you to meet our best friend Lee. Lee this is our friend Bailey” Geroge said.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Oh, right your the girl who bet these two that they wouldn't make it around the age line,” Lee said.

“Well I really only bet Geroge but yes. Do tell me how is that going exactly,” I asked the boys. I had a slight smirk on my face and sent Geroge a wink giggling slightly at the end not believing he would succeed.

“It's going to work,” he said.

“Mhm, I look forward to winning,” I said. With that, I left the group and moved into the girl's dorms finding all of my roommates still awake. Hermione made eye contact with me smiling as she turned back to her work.

That morning Hermione woke me up and I saw that most of the other girls had already left. “You slept through breakfast I got you your usual but you have to get up,” she said after I had woken up a bit.

“Thanks,” I said.

Not wasting any more time I stood up making my way to my closet pulling out a quick outfit. “So how was Draco,” she asked as I moved to change.  
“I thought you hated him, you're curious for somebody who hates him.”

“Yes I don't like him but then again you do so I ask again how Draco was,” she said.

“I like him,” I said simply.

Though I had walked into the bathroom I could hear Hermione squeal from the dorm room. “I knew it, so what does that make you guys,” she asked.

“Well we're dating but I have no idea how it's going to work with all of my friends not liking him,” I said. Walking out of the bathroom I had finished getting dressed and was grabbing my bag while also eating the breakfast Hermione had grabbed for me.

“Who cares if you like him you should ignore everybody else's feelings,” she said. “This is just between you and him so that everybody should matter.”

“You have a point,” I said. “Now let's go before we are late,” I said, grabbing my stuff and following the other girl out of the room. The common room was empty for everybody else either at breakfast or on their way to class. We had just made it to charms class receiving a small glare from Flitlick as we sat down.

The class went rather slow and it was the first time I wasn't interested in what we were learning. I was distracted by something that I didn't think was going to be possible while learning magic. However, my brain was running a mile a minute and it wasn't anything about what the teacher was talking about. Technically I was dating Draco Malfoy and I honestly didn't know how to act anymore. We were still friends sure but this was my first relationship and I had no idea how to do any of this.

“An exam will be next Friday for the charms learned in chapters one to seven, I wish you all luck,” Professor Flitwick said dismissing us.

During the break, I had not had another class for about an hour. I met up with Ginny who had the same break. “Wait, so you're dating the Draco Malfoy,” Ginny asked her mouth wide as she stared at me.

“I guess technically but I've only told you and Hermione,” I said.

“I can't believe it, you guys are going to be the gossip of the school. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin this is going to be the talk of the town” she said.  
Both of us laughed though it had only been a week of classes. I was quick on noticing the tension between the two houses. Apparently, nobody has dated between the houses in years so our announcement would be a huge game-changer. “That would be exactly why we haven't told too many people,” I said.

After double-checking many times that Ginny wasn't going to tell anybody about the two of us dating, I headed to my next class.

Transfiguration was next and Professor Mogonicall seemed to be in a very bad mood. She wasn't taking shit from anybody and after the first five minutes of class, nobody dared tried to disobey any simple rules. “Dismissed remember your essay due Wednesday” she shouted to the kids already leaving the classroom. “Miss. Redwood can I talk to you for a second” she called keeping me from leaving the room.

“What is it, Professor,” I asked, stepping in front of her desk.

“I understand the two of you are to be married.” It was a bit weird for her to bring this up now as I had told her about Draco and me a couple of months ago.

“Yes I just recently found out about it myself,” I said. The classroom was deserted before we started talking about marriage.

“I would just like to warn you to be careful. The Malfoys used to be a prominent family for You Know Who, if they were to learn of your gifts I hate to think of how they might use it.” I knew all of this the Weasleys had told me about them but coming from a professor was different. “As well I will be assigning you a new tutor, this is of course just a protection thing can't really have a boyfriend and girlfriend officially tutoring one another. You can still ask for his help. We just have to assign you a different tutor” she said. “Dismissed.”

I had never heard Professor Migonical express concern for anybody I was a part of her house but it still seemed odd. Being in a relationship with Draco didn't seem to have any negative reproductions though Migonical seemed to change my mind. It must have been fine when we weren't really dating each other and I guys with us growing closer was a bit concerning.

It didn't matter though what she said You Know Who was gone and the Malfoys were a respectable family. As long as Draco didn't shaw anything about my powers that he didn't know more about right now. So I would just have to keep my past hidden from Draco as well which wouldn't be a problem with having to hide it from the rest of the school.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty:

A couple of more weeks had passed and I was doing my best to ignore the conversation I had had with Professor Mignoical. Today anyways was the first trip to Hogsmead and the entire castle was just ecstatic with the time out of the castle.

“Are you sure you don't want to go with us?” Hermione asked me.

“Nah first date, remember, try to calm Harry and Ron when you guys see us because we all know how they are going to react,” I said.

Harry and Ron still constantly complained about Draco even without anybody bringing it up. So going out with Draco today was definitely going to announce to everybody that we were actually together. I was terrified about the reactions of my friends but I was sure Draco was much calmer about all of this.

“I will do my best, now I believe you have to be leaving,” she said.

Draco and I were meeting early grabbing a quick breakfast in the dining hall before we headed down to Hogsmead. “I will see you later enjoy your time with the boys” I waved one last time before rushing from the room.

Stepping out of the common room I was surprised to see Draco standing near the common room door waiting for me. As some of the Gryffindors walked past the two glared at each other until I stepped into his line of vision. “Hey, you're planning on killing all of my housemates,” I asked him.

“They don't like me,” he pointed out.

“I know we shall go then,” I asked, giving him a large smile. Draco rolled his eyes at the beginning of my sentence and headed down the hall with me walking next to him.

“So how many of your friends actually know about me,” he asked.

“Ginny and Hermione for sure, though I'm sure some of the other girls in my room speculate I'm at least with somebody. However, none of my other friends know I'm seeing you. What about your friends.”

“My inner circle Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy; who by the way will hate you,” he said.

I already knew the pug-faced girl, Pansy was another Slytherin girl who was absolutely in love with Draco. She was definitely jealous of me and I was happy that this was being let out just so I didn't have to deal with seeing her hanging off of Draco anymore.

Walking into the dining hall it took a few minutes but eventually all eyes in the hall had turned to stare at us at least once.

“So I'm guessing we are going to sit at your table seeing as all of the Gryffindors are shooting daggers at you” I questioned.

“Definitely,” Draco answered quickly and we made our way to the other end of the hall I usually sat at. A couple of Draco’s friends were already at breakfast and didn't take long to wave the two of us over.

“Bailey, these are my friends Blaise and Crabe,” Draco introduced us.

“Ah yes, the girl you're betrothed to, have to say we were all sad when you were taken off the market,” Blaise said. He was a black-skinned boy skinny and wore a charming smile that made you want to listen to everything he said.

“Now Blaise I told you we were ignoring that part. Sorry, I told them before I met you” Draco said as we sat across from them.

“That is okay.”

“So you can imagine our surprise when Draco’s girl or whatever you go by is sorted into Gryffindor. See we swore that this boy was going to try to die alone” Blaise said.

Blaise could talk and talk without pausing to breathe or being remotely aware of what was going on around him. “Blaise please eat some food,” Draco said, placing his head into his hands practically begging him.

“Sorry sorry I'll stop,” Blaise said.

“Thank you, where are the other two,” Draco asks.

We had started to eat now and I listened as the group talked and joked between themselves. “So Bailey Draco says you grew up in America what's that like,” Blaise asks me.

Before I could say anything else two other people joined the group talking fastly “Who's she” the girl asked.

“Pansy you know just like the rest of the school this is Bailey” Draco introduces me.

Pansy glares at me and sits on the other side of Draco not bothering to say anything, she wasn't even trying to hide the fact she didn't like me.

“Manhattan, I grew up in Manhattan I went to muggle school and lived with my adopted parents,” I said.

“Wait, you're a mudblood,” Pansy asked.

She had a bright smile on her face as if I had just told her the greatest news she had ever heard. “No, she's Redwood. I'm surprised you don't know the Redwood family,” Blaise said.

Pansy’s face dropped again and she started to fill her plate with breakfast food. “So you grew up around muggles that has to be interesting” Blaise asked me.

“I guess I find all of this way more interesting, though I guess that's because I grew up in the muggle world so all of that is normal for me,” I said.  
The group took turns asking me questions except for Pansy who sat in anger eating her breakfast. “You have a brother too,” Draco said.

“Yeah Percy, he is thirteen and still lives in New York still,” I said.

“And he’s a muggle,” Blaise asked.

With a nod, I confirmed his statement. “Well as fun as this was, we're leaving,” Draco said standing up.

The dining hall had gotten more crowded since we had arrived and each person to walk in spared a glance at Draco and me. As we left the hall I could have sworn the entire hall watched us leave before a new chatter started.

“Well at least we know the news will spread fast,” I said.

“Yeah that was one hell of a way to announce it,” he said.

Draco led the way to the carriages and being so early we were one of the first to get on. “So I say we start with a tour of the town and then we can go back to any stores you want to,” he said.

Everyone had told me how great Hogsmead was and I was very interested in seeing it. Though when we actually got there I was surprised with the size of the towel as it was bigger and smaller than I was expecting. Draco helped me out of the carriage when we stopped and instead of letting go of my hand they stayed connected as we walked towards the town. Draco took his time telling me what each of the buildings was and even added which his favorites were. When we walked the town it felt bigger and I was surprised with the number of shops along the strip. Eventually, Draco finished showing me everything including the shrieking shack which was a little bit scary to see and hear.

“So anywhere you want to go,” he asked as we moved closer to the town again.

“I would like to go to that candy shop,” I said.

With that, we headed towards the candy store that we had talked about a while ago. Walking into the shop I felt almost overwhelmed by all of the choices and colors that surrounded me.

“You know this is the perfect example of the saying, a kid in a candy shop,” I said.

“But you are a kid,” Draco said, his eyebrows pinched together as he stared down at the floor.

“No, it's just a saying,” I said laughing.

Draco seemed confused but let the conversation drop as I looked around the store and all of the options. Eventually, I just got a couple of small things wanting to try as much as I could of the magical candy.

“Come on we should go to the three broomsticks,” Draco said, leading me to one of the food places in town.

Draco and I managed to get to a somewhat secluded corner of the restaurant and he offered to get our food. “Draco, come on I can pay for my own food,” I argued with the boy who shook his head.

“I know you can but this is our first real date let me be a typical boy,” he said.

“Okay fine” I gave in.

Draco moved from the booth and made his way up to the bar to order our food leaving me alone. “Oh hello, Bailey,” a familiar boy said walking over to the booth standing in front of it. George Weasly stood in front of me with a large smile on his face as he looked down at me.

“Hi, George are you enjoying your time off,” I asked him.

“Yeah hey listen I got to ask you word is that you and Malfoy are on a date please tell me this isn't true,” George asked.

“Oh well I am on a date with Draco,” I said.

George nodded for a second and Draco walked back over sliding into the seat next to me giving me a smile. “Hello, what can I do for you,” he asked.

“Nothing nothing, I'll see you later Bailey,” he said, giving a small smile and walking back to his own table.

“Weird,” I said.

Draco didn't comment and instead, we talked about our classes and I asked him about his friends I had just met. The group was an interesting one and I was surprised at how welcoming they were seeing as I was a Gryffindor. I mean nobody in my house would accept that I was seeing Draco as fast as his friends had.

“So you want to tell me more about this camp you always talk about,” Draco asked.

Having spent the entire summer at camp and leaving for something completely different I was itching to talk about it. Draco was the only one who really knew who I fully was and where I learned all about my father.

So until our food arrived I talked about living at the camp for the last couple of months. I explained about the cabins and living with people who shared one parent with you. I was going to go further into talking about the battles and everything that we did once a week but remembering Migonicals concern I decided to skip that at least for now. But I told him about training and pegasus and anything else that wouldn't reveal too much about what I could do.

I was surprised by Draco’s listening ability, from what I heard boys weren't good at listening to females. But everything I said he took in either nodding and even commenting at certain points. All in all our time at the pub was good and I loved just spending time with the boy I was with.  
On our way back to the castle we were still getting stares. Neither of us was in our uniforms yet people were still confused by us being together. Draco walked me all the way back to the Gryffindor tower which was way out of the way for him.

“I had fun today,” I said as we stood around the corner from the portrait.

“Well, I'm glad you did because I did as well,” he said.

We stood about a foot apart, neither of us saying anything. My eyes were pretty much trained on the floor. “I'm glad we did this. I'm really happy you didn't run away from me when I approached you in the woods,” he said.

I giggled at this and looked up, our eyes meeting and his captured mine keeping me from looking away. “Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“Please.”

Our lips met and his hands moved to the back of my head. We separated quickly, our kisses weren't intense or too fast, we were only fourteen, after all, it was completely innocent.

“You should really head back,” I said, pulling slightly back.

“Little bit longer,” he said, connecting our lips again.

Small little pecks passed between us pausing to just look at each other with smiles on our faces. We had picked a little nook in the hallway to do this so thankfully nobody really paid close enough attention to figure out who was kissing in the dark corner. “We should really stop,” I said, pulling away again.

“Okay okay, I'll leave,” Draco said, giving me one last peck before walking off down the hallway.

The common room was a little bit more deserted than usual as most of the people were still at Hogsmeade. But thankfully Ginny was seated at one end of the common room and looked up when I walked in smiling when she saw me. Ginny quickly stood up making her way over to me. She pulled me upstairs and finally into her dorm room.

“So the entire castle is talking about you. How was your date,” she asked.

“Good Ginny god it was so good,” I said.

By saying this I put myself into the position of answering question after question of my best friend. After she had finally finished her interview she squealed, jumping slightly extremely happy.

“Oh I can't believe it you guys seem so good together,” she said with a sigh.

“I know me neither.”


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One:

There was an excited buzz of students throughout the hall at dinner time. It was mid-October and today we were getting two new schools coming to ours. It was official that the tri wizard tournament was starting because the other contestants were arriving.

“So Bailey, our bet still good?” George asked me.

“Of course I'm going to win so I'm not going to drop that,” I said, giving him a smile.

George and I had been a little awkward as of late since Draco and I’s date. My relationship with a lot of the Gryffindors was strained because they just couldn't get past me dating Draco. To them, I was dating an enemy and they weren't ever going to really be okay with that.

“So what do you think the others are going to be like,” Ginny asked me.

Hermione couldn't really talk to me too much outside of our dorm room as Ron and Harry weren't talking to me. They hated the fact that I was dating Draco and they did nothing to try and hide the fact.

“Probably similar to us I would guess after all there are just wizards,” I said.

Ginny nodded and we turned into Professor Dumbledore's speech as he was getting ready to introduce the two other schools. Earlier today we had watched the schools arrive one arriving by flying chariots and the other coming in via a ship that sprouted right from under the lake. Now it was time to see the people who were within these forms of transportation.

“Now please join me in welcoming the Beautiful girl of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic,” Dumbledore said.

The doors were pushed open and a group of girls entered in blue uniforms that looked like suits walking in as if they were angels. From the way, some of the boys were staring at them for all I knew they could have been. After a group of girls entered, more entered along with a very tall big lady who I swore could have been a giant of sorts. Dumbledore met the woman at the bottom of the step and welcomed her to the school before showing the group to the open part of the Ravenclaw table.

“And now welcome Durmstrang Institute,” Dumbledore said.

This time boys entered dressed in full suits that were under a heavy coat that appeared to be made of fur. The group was extremely intimidating but it seemed the girls were happy to have an equal attraction.

“Oh god, it's him” I could swear everybody could hear Ron as he said this.

Victor Crum entered the hall along with an older man who must have been the headmaster. Crum the seeker for the Bulgarian team happened to be only seventeen which meant he was still in school. This group took a seat at the Slytherin table being welcomed by the house.

I really didn't bother to listen to what Dumbledore was saying because there wasn't a chance I was going to be in the tri wizard tournament so there was really no point in paying attention.

“Hey Bailey, come on it's over,” Ginny said, shaking my arm slightly.

We headed back to the common room, the group buzzing about the tournament that we got to watch. And each gender seemed to be equal talking about the schools and all of the available real estates within them.

“So Bailey, anybody you spotted,” Lavender asked.

The girls in my dorm room were talking about the Durmstrang boys and happened to drag both Hermione into the conversation.

“Come on Lavender, you know she is seeing Draco,” Hermione said.

“Oh right sorry forgot,” she said, flashing me a smile that let me know she wasn't sorry at all.

“I'm telling you those boys are going to be around here studying and everything there is going to be some fun going on behind clothes doors,” Lavender said.

Honestly, I couldn't listen to this anymore. We were fourteen some maybe fifteen this was just too insane of a statement. Sure some of the older students would be getting on but I doubted anybody in this room was going to end up in bed with anybody this year. Plus wouldn't it be bad to lose it in a dorm room after all your sharing a room with a couple of other people who would no doubt hear everything?

Hermione and I made our way to the room where the wizard cup stood in flames ready to accept names. George and Fred had told me to be there and so I figured they were ready to try and win our bet.

I wasn't expecting to see so many other people putting the names in it was so easy to die in this tournament. First, it was Cedric Digory who was thrown into the circle laughing with some friends popping his name in. When our eyes connected I gave him a thumbs up and a smile before he joined his friends all of who were obnoxiously cheering.

Next came the two people we were there to see Fred and George walk in claiming they had done it. They attracted everybody in the room, most people cheering them on as they claimed to have made an age potion.

“It's not going to work,” Hermione chimed.

With that the twins took a seat next to us asking “and why is that Granger.”

“See this, that is an age line drawn by Dumbledore himself, he isn't going to be outwitted by an age potion,” I told them, shaking my head.

“But that's why it's going to work because it's so dimwitted,” George said.

The boys stood now at the edge of the line linking arms to drink their potion as if they were a married couple. Smiling they jumped over the edge line and everybody cheered when they weren't immediately booted from the circle. Once the boys had placed their names into the cup through a bolt of light shot from the goblet and flew around the circle shooting the boys from inside. Fred and Geroge stood up and instantly the room burst into laughter after all the boys appeared to have aged fifty years sprouting beards and white hair. “I believe that means I won” I called from my seat. I didn't receive any words back as the two boys rushed from the room.

The crowd of students who were talking excitedly about everything that had just happened. Suddenly the room went silent, nobody talking as all eyes flew to the entrance of the hall where Victor Crum walked in along with his headmaster.

He was the first and only Dumstring boy to walk in and place his name in the cup, his eyes sweeping the hall as he left. Glancing at Hermione I saw her smile turning back to her book.

“Anything interesting you want to tell me,” I asked her, raising one of my eyebrows.

“No.”

“Mhm so I didn't just see you and victor making heart eyes at each other,” I said.

Hermione didn't answer me this time and instead just focused on the book that was in front of her. Rolling my eyes I stood and left the room looking around the halls as I went keeping my eyes looking for the blond boy.

“Bailey” a voice called causing me to turn.

Blaise stood at the end of the hallway waving his hand as I turned to face him. “Hey, Blaise, have you seen Draco,” I asked, walking over to him.

“He’s still in the common room do you want me to let him know you are looking for him,” he asked.

“No it's fine I'll see him later, thanks though” giving him a wave I walked away.

The hallways were relatively empty as I walked through them, most people spending the time in the surprisingly warm weather. “Bailey” the voice was one I recognized though I couldn't figure out where.

“Ty” I questioned, staring at the boy who stood on the other end of the hallway.

A smile was on his face and within seconds I was in his arms laughing as he spun me around. I couldn't believe what I was seeing right now in front of me stood Tyler, one of my friends from when I was in school in Manhattan. “I can't believe it's actually you,” he said, setting me down still smiling.

“You can't believe it, think about how I feel,” I said. I knew there was a huge smile on my face as I took him in.

“I mean just what are the odds,” he said.

The odds were insane really they should have not worked at all and yet here we both were. “You went to school with Luke and Will, how in the world did you end up here?” he asked.

This was a good question because wizards were supposed to start school at the age of eleven. “They just couldn't find me something about my parents so I couldn't start until they found me which was this summer,” I said.

Ty nodded and we continued to talk about how we ended up where we are. Ty ended up going to Durmstrang because that was where his parents went and wanted him to go to an all-boys school. 

“I have to head off to see my headmaster but we need to catch up for a longer time,” he said.

I waved one last time before he left leaving me with a smile on my face as I made my way to my common room.

The entire common was talking about what happened to Fred and George this morning and I was surprised to be congratulated for my win. The twins were set off in the corner of the room talking between themselves.

“Hello boys,” I said plopping down into the seat of the coach.

“Bailey bet you are pretty happy right now,” Fred said.

Smiling I nodded agreeing with them “Glad to see that you guys are back to your correct age” I said.

The two laughed but it was sarcastic instead of being sincere. “So what do you want,” George asked.

“I'm not sure yet, I'll let you know when I do,” I said.

“Looking forward to it,” George said, the two giving me a large smile as I stood leaving to talk with Ginny.

“You hear what happened to your brothers this morning,” I asked.

“Are you kidding me, that's all anybody is talking about? I'm just upset I missed seeing it myself” she said.

Nodding I said, “Yeah you missed out.”

“I'm sure they will do something insane again.”

“Yeah, that wouldn't surprise me.” The twins from what I was aware were constantly getting into trouble so she was right about that.

“So who do you think is going to be picked,” Ginny asked.

“Well, Dumstrig will be Victor Crum he was the only one I saw enter. Beauxbatons, I have no idea because they never showed who placed their name in, though I'm not sure why. And as for Hogwarts, I don't know enough people to guess who it is going to be. What have you heard?”

“Victor Crum for sure. And as for Hogwarts, I think somebody from Ravenclaw will have the best luck so one can hope,” she said.

Some of Ginny’s friends joined our conversation each sharing who they thought was going to be chosen. Hogwarts by far had the most speculation because everybody gave a different idea of who would be chosen. Though it seemed a majority thought it was going to be a seventh-year Slytherin.

“Well there is only one way to find out,” I said.

The entire group turned to me, their eyes slightly wider as if they thought I was going to reveal who was going to get picked.

“We just have to wait and see.”

The group laughed at this not expecting me to say that and eventually the group separated. “Your sense of humor needs some work,” Ginny told me before we headed off to our rooms.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty-Two:  
Everybody from the three schools was cramped into the dining hall for the big reveal of who was going to be in the tournament. It was a long drawn-out ceremony which was not everything it was cracked up to be.

“From Beauxbaton Academy of Magic Fleur Delacour”, a very pretty blonde girl stood up from her table. The entire hall clapped for her as she gave a little wave before disappearing into the back room.

“From Durmstring Institute Victor Crum.” Once again the hall burst into cheers though this wasn't much of a surprise. It seemed though some of the boys from Dumstring were surprised by this choice so it didn't fully make sense. Either way, the boy followed Flour disappearing behind the back wall.

“And Finally from Hogwarts, the champion is Cedric Diggory.” Once again a cheer rolled through the room but this third one was far the loudest.

Cedric was being congratulated by everybody as he made his way following the other two champions. “With that, we have our three champions,'' Dumbledore said swinging slightly in the room. When his back was to the goblet it started to glow again similarly to when the champion's names had been shot out.

The room paused everything watching the goblet carefully. Dumbledore eventually turned to stare at it making his way over touching it slightly waiting to see what was going on. Another piece of paper goes flying into the air just as before.

“Harry Potter” dumbledore shouted once he had the paper in his hand.

I had never heard the hall as quiet as it was right then as Dumbledore called for Harry to come up. “He’s a cheat”

“He’s not even seventeen.”

Multiple people had shouted at the boy who lived when he stood and made his way up to the headmaster. Handing him the piece of paper Harry followed the other champions into the back room.

“Dismissed all of you are to return to your dormitories as quickly as you can,” Dumbledore said before following the champions. The entire hall instantly started to talk the chatter getting louder and louder as we stood up and moved to leave for our common rooms.

“This has got to be some sick joke,” I said talking with Ginny.

“I have no idea what is going on,” Ginny said.

“They won't let him compete will they.”

We were talking back and forth each only asking questions that there was no chance of getting an answer for. This whole thing was completely impossible. We had watched Fred and George fail at trying to enter so how did a boy two year younger manage to get in.

Hermione and I continued to talk as we walked up the stairs to our dorm and entered already finding our roommates talking. “Hermione, you're his friend do you think he entered the tournament?” Lavender asked.

“No we all watched the twins fail so how would Harry be able to do it” she responded.

Her harsh words for Hermione caused the girls to instantly stop talking and decided to just go to bed. Hermione had made it clear that she wasn't going to stand for anybody to talk negatively about Harry.

There was no way Harry would put his name in that cup which meant now speculations would start about who put his name in. Plus there were plenty of people who didn't like him and weren't going to let this pass nearly as easily. This tournament could kill Harry and he was not nearly prepared as the other contestants were.

The next morning there seemed to be a sudden shift in the feeling of walking around the castle. People seemed more on edge than before and at the same time for excitement for the tournament that was confirmed to now have four contestants.

At breakfast, there was a clear divide between people that supported Harry and those who didn't. There was a clear line down the table, half the students sitting with Harry and the rest sitting with surprisingly Ron. This made me nervous because honestly neither of them liked me and this was like having to pick aside. “I think I might just go sit with Draco. I don't want to make this worse,” I whispered to Hermione. She didn't look happy about choosing either but it wasn't like she could run to the Slytherin table like I was doing.

“Hello, Bailey,” Blaise said, causing Draco to turn around seeing me approaching.

“What's up?” Draco asked.

“Can I sit with you, Gryffindors aren't exactly welcoming now” I said.

Draco had no problem moving over and letting me sit next to him with a smile on his face, he always liked it when I sat with him. “So can you believe that Harry put his name in” Blaise questioned?

It was clear that the group just assumed that Harry had put his name into the goblet and didn't leave room for disagreement. I didn't join in on this conversation instead of just letting myself listen to what they were saying. I knew there was no way to get Draco and Harry to be friends; they hated each other for years before I arrived. I couldn't expect to change that.

I couldn't imagine how Harry must be feeling right now even more so when I saw Hermione had chosen to sit with Ron. Harry now had to fight in a tournament without any real support from his best friends.

“Miss. Redwood, can you please come with me? It seems there are some people who would like to speak with you,” Professor Mogonical said walking up to our table. She seemed to be slightly awkward around the Slytherins but I stood and followed her out of the dining hall. It was clear that the Slytherins had been confused by me leaving but nobody asked me anything before I left.

Mcgonagall led me through similar hallways until we came once again to Dumbledore’s office. It was like a weird sense of deja vu as we headed into the office only this time Professor Dumbledore was nowhere to be found.

Inside the office instead, I found Chiron, Mr. D, and another man I didn't recognize. “Bailey hello” Chiron said.

“Hello Chiron, what are you doing here,” I asked.

Chiron looked around the room avoiding eye contact with me for a few seconds before he said, “I'm sorry for this but we needed to check up after Luke appeared here.”

“Can you two give us a minute” it was the man who I didn't recognize who spoke up.

Mr. D and Chiron didn't bother saying anything and instead simply walked out of the room. “I'm sorry sir but who are you,” I asked.

“I'm sorry it has taken me so long to meet you,” he said.

He looked familiar in an odd way, the dark hair and eyes that matched Percy’s and mine perfectly. It shouldn't have surprised me when he revealed himself to be my father Posidean. “What are you doing here exactly, I know it has something to do with Luke but what exactly,” I asked.

“As you know Luke is trying to overthrow us we needed to check-in that you weren't with him or know anything that we don't know,” he said.

His eyes also danced around the room similarly to Chiron it seemed he didn't want to be here. “I don't think so he came to tell me I wasn't the person in the prophecy and then he gave me this” I pulled the ring from around my neck handing it to my dad.

He studied it carefully flipping it over in his hands. “Can you tell me how he acted?”

“You know it was different he was definitely nervous but as well he seemed as if he was saying goodbye. He seemed like he knew he wasn't going to see me anymore” I said.

Poseidon handed me the ring back his eyes still looking at the ground. “He didn't say goodbye did he,” he asked.

“No he didn't say goodbye but this is a family heirloom he said that he was afraid he wouldn't be able to give it to anybody else,” I said.

“Thank you for this,” he said.

“Of course is he going to die,” I asked.

Poseidon didn't answer simply walked to let the other two adults into the room, this was definitely not a good answer. “We will see you at camp,” Chiron said, giving me a small smile. I was thankful when they finally left it was definitely nerve-racking to have two gods standing in the same room as me.

The Luke situation was a difficult one and I felt bad for the gods who were ignoring the problem. But it was their destruction it wasn't like there was anything I could do to help them if they didn't want it.

Long after the three adults had left the office I still stood in the same spot thinking over everything that had happened. I couldn't lie and say that I didn't have any feelings for Luke because truthfully I enjoyed his company. Eventually, Professor Migonical walked in standing at the door for a minute before fully entering the room.

“Miss. Redwood are you okay,” she asked.

“War is a difficult time for everybody involved,” I said before exiting the room.

Luke was simply a boy who didn't get enough attention from his father and who was upset by this. It was perfectly normal for children to act out when they were not receiving etiquette attention. Should he be trying to overthrow his dad now but he was taking measures to be seen and his dad couldn't ignore him now.

The hallways were pretty empty when I left Dumbledores because everybody was in their first-class already. Walking into Charms late wasn't something I wanted to do but nobody asked any questions at first.

After class had finished was when I was asked by Hermione where I had been.

“Professor Migonical needed to discuss something with me, nothing too bad,” I told her with a smile.

“Okay, can you believe those two,” she said motioning to Ron and Harry who were aways apart from each other. This was an unusual sight for the two boys who seemed inseparable at the beginning of the year.

“Well Ron believing Harry put his name in the cup is a bit extreme,” I said.

The two of us had not discussed if we believed Harry had put his name in or not but I had a feeling that she didn't. Hermione was smart I wouldn't take her for somebody who would believe something so stupid.

“Ron is too stubborn to change his mind about Harry,” Hermione said.

“Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised but still.”

This was a pointless fight to me because it didn't make sense for the boys to hate each other so suddenly.

“Well, you know them it isn't going to be easy to convince them otherwise.”

It definitely wasn't going to be easy to convince the boys to meet and talk about this problem. What was going to be harder is trying to get Ron to see Harry’s point of view and convince him that Harry didn't put his name in the cup.

“Well I hope you figure it out away,” I said.

“As do I, Ron needs me for something to study later,” she asked.

Nodding in agreement I watched her run off towards Ron who had in fact waved her over. Even though I had only been at Hogwarts for a few months the friendship between Harry and Ron seemed to be one that would never waver. I think everybody was a bit thrown off when Ron didn't stand by his best friend's side. I was positive though that Ron would eventually figure out the correct answer and the two would be friends again before we knew it.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty-Three:

The first task was today and Hermione had woken me up with a very harsh shake of my shoulder. “Hermione comes on,” I said sitting up and rubbing my right shoulder just to prove a point to her.

“I'm sorry but I want to wish Harry good luck and I want to get a good seat,” she said.

Reluctantly I dragged myself from the bed and over to my dresser to start getting ready for the day. I couldn't believe on the one day I got a break from classes I was still woken up and an ungodly hour to watch this first task. Everybody seemed so excited about it but I just wanted to sleep in.

“I swear one day I'm going to sleep in until after nine” I grumbled.

“Not likely at this school,” Hermione told me.

The other girls were up and moving as well and it seemed everybody was okay with this fact. I mean it was seven on a Saturday and everybody seemed to have no problem with getting up at this time.

The other girls were talking excitedly about what the first task could be. Hermione and I already knew as Harry had come to us for help. I was shocked when he asked me as well because I thought he hated me and as well I wasn't the most reliable to trust with magical help. If he needs to be able to use a sword to fight the dragon it would be a different story as I knew how to do that.

“So why do we have to leave earlier than everybody else,” I asked as we exited the common room.

People had just started appearing from their rooms when we left the tower, nobody leaving for breakfast yet.

“Because I want to wish Harry luck and you have to meet with Draco so you can sit with him during the task,” she said.

She was way too prepared for everything that was going on and seemed way too calm to be here. As she was sitting with Ron for the task I was going to sit with Draco so that Ron and I didn't get into an altercation.

The dining hall was almost empty when I arrived as everybody was being normal and waiting for a bit before coming down. All four champions were inside though eating what they could. Hermione didn't even take a second to sit next to Harry who smiled when he saw her.

“Hi Harry we wanted to wish you luck today,” I said sitting across from him.

“Thank you. I honestly wasn't expecting anybody to wish me anything,” he said.

Harry was already famous in the wizarding world so it was a bit weird that nobody seemed to want to wish him luck. I would imagine that he would have people practically lining up to wish him luck. Though I guess when you go to school with someone they become normalized.

“So what exactly is your plan,” I asked.

Instead of answering he simply looked around the room noticing the silence and the other contestants in the area. He ended up not revealing anything to me and I nodded in understanding.

“I'm going to wish Cedric luck,” I said before standing.

Hermione wanted to wish Harry luck and had yet to do that so I figured she wanted a bit of privacy.

Cedric looked like a nervous wreck when I walked over. He had a large bag under his eyes and his hair was spread all over the place like he had not even tried to brush it. “Hi Cedric,” I said, offering a smile as I sat down next to him.

“Oh hi Bailey what are you doing over here,” he asked.

“Just wanted to wish you luck you have to be freaking out over today.”

“You have no idea, who thought it would be a good idea for us to fight dragons,” he said.

He had a good point: it seemed impossible to the government that it was a good idea for children to fight deadly creatures.

“I hope you do whatever it is that you're supposed to do,” I said smiling at him.

“Thank you, I hope to have you cheering me on in the stands.”

“Of course.” With that, I stood up and made my way back to the Gryffindor table where Harry and Hermione had seemed to finish talking. “Well I don't know how much better you will feel after this but Cedric is pretty much falling apart with nerves,” I said.

“I feel like I should be more nervous but I'm not,” he said.

This was odd Harry should have been the most nervous with being the youngest contestant. But if he was that confident in his abilities who was I to tell him he had to be nervous.

“We will be cheering you on the entire time,” Hermione said.

Harry had to leave when more people started to enter the dining hall having to prepare for the task. Spotting the familiar redhead Ron I quickly stood from my seat and made my way over to Draco.

“Hey you were up early today,” Draco said as I took the open seat next to him.

“Hermione and I went to wish Cedric and Harry good luck,” I said.

He nodded and turned back to the conversation Blaise and Pansy were having about what they believed the first task to be. I kept my mouth closed but smiled at their wild guesses after all I knew what they were going to be doing.

“You know what the task is don't you” Draco whispered in my ear.

“Of course I do though this is funny to listen to,” I said.

Draco laughed as if I had told him some grand joke and joined with his friends in guessing what the first task was going to be. They had guessed everything from vampires to lava and as time went on there guesses got more and more entertaining.

“I don't get it why is she sitting with us” it was Pansy who had voiced this once she realized I had not gone running back over to the Gryffindor side.

“Because Pansy we are dating and because of that she can sit with us whenever she would like” Draco replied. It was great to hear him say this he was proving one of his good friends stupid by telling her what she should already know.

We had moved to sit in the stands of the tournament and Draco and I took the seats behind the four of his friends. I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face when Draco gently grabbed my hand bringing me closer to him. “I hope you know she can say whatever she wants. I'm not going anywhere,” Draco said motioning to Pansy.

I was quite content with my relationship with Draco. We seemed to work well together and most people were more accepting of us being together. The impending marriage still threw me off every once in a while but other than that it was okay to be in a relationship with him.

“So any more guesses,” I asked him.

“We're about to find out why can't you just tell me,” he said.

“Dragons” I whispered to him.

His mouth practically fell open with this discovery but he didn't get the chance to ask any questions as the announcement began.

Dragons didn't even begin to describe the tasks the object of the task was to capture an egg that the dragon was guarding. These teenagers were tasked with getting around a dragon that could easily kill them and capture an egg.

“This is fucking insane” Draco shouted with the cheering crowd.

He was right this was insane just watching the champions try to get around these dragons sent me on the edge of my seat. They were so close to death each of them I wondered if they could feel it as we all could.

Individually each champion walked onto the stadium and prepared for what was to come though they never knew exactly what would be needed. Each champion managed to retrieve the egg and in various levels of success. Both Cedric and Victor relatively had no problems completing the task; it was Flour who had a large problem along with Harry. Flour had charmed her dragon to sleep which seemed to work only to let out a puff of breath that included fire partially burning the beautiful girl. And Harry, he had sent the crowd into a frenzy when he left the stadium on his broom along with the dragon who broke free of his chain to follow him. But nonetheless, each champion managed to capture the egg completing the first task.

That night the Gryffindor common room was celebrating and the entire house was congratulating Harry on his win. He was even lifted onto the twin's shoulders in support of his victory. In his hand was the golden egg protectively tucked under his arm, after what he had to go through to get it I understood why. Inside the egg was supposed to be the answer to the second task or at least a peek into what the second task was going to be.

“Who wants me to open it?” Harry shouted over the crowd.

This was met with cheers and he juggled the egg into one hand so he could twist the top of it. The egg opened like a flower and instantly shrieks filled the air causing people to cover their ears and the twins to even drop Harry to the ground.

Quickly he closed the egg back and there was an uneasy silence in the air for a few minutes before Ron said something, “What the bloody hell was that.”

It seemed with that one sentence the relationship between Harry and Ron was mended of all problems. Ron admitted to the fact Harry must have been crazy If he put his name into the cup.

It was like a breath of fresh air when the boy finally admitted that he was wrong all along. But because Ron and I weren’t exactly on a good page we hadn’t made up like Harry and me, it felt like I still wouldn’t be able to hang out with them.

The celebration continued until late at night with more and more people disappearing upstairs each minute. By the end of the night, it was just the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and I left in the common room. “Congrats again Harry” Ginny said.

Hermione and I shared a look at the lack of response from Harry. We were sure her crush was obvious to everybody but Harry and it had gone from funny to annoying.

“Thanks, Ginny, I think I'm going to head to bed now,” Harry said. He stood stretching his hands above his head.

We choicest goodnight before he grabbed his egg and headed up the boy's dormitories. There was no point In everybody being up now but nobody else made a move to leave. “So look Bailey” Ron started. “I'm sorry about this whole Draco thing, I was being an ass if you like the slimy git there's nothing I can do about it,” he said.

Smiling I said, “Thank you, Ron, I was worried that we would never have makeup and I just couldn’t do that.”

“Yeah well, I don’t like your choice but you're going to date whoever you want.”

“Thank you I know I don’t need your approval but I was worried about staying with you guys any longer because everything would be so awkward,” I said.

“Well don’t worry about that now.” And with that, it was down to the five of us Ron following Harry upstairs.

The twins were talking between themselves about god knows what and Ginny, Hermione, and I were discussing the next part of the task. The egg had confused and excited everybody so it was exciting to speculate just what it was going to be. None of us knew what that noise was but we all agreed it was some sort of creature something the cup appeared to like to use. I hadn’t heard of anything like it and I was a Demi-god and we learned about every type of monster so I wondered just how bad this creature was.

“So Bailey, any idea what you are going to have George do with this bet,” Ginny asked me.

Shaking my head no I said, “I knew I was going to win. I just never thought of what exactly that entailed.”


End file.
